


honey boy (don't come any closer but don't move away)

by princesaadriella



Series: Taegi Week 2019 [9]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Baby Boy Min Yoongi | Suga, Bad Boy Kim Taehyung | V, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Min Yoongi has anxiety, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Relationship(s), Slice of Life, TG19DAY6, Taegi Week, Tatted Kim Taehyung, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella
Summary: Taehyung fucked up.Bigtime.And so, to make up for it, he works to pay off his debt, the debt in which his step father had gifted him.And inside of Epiphany coffee shop, he finds that fate isseriouslytrying to fuck him over by sending a blue haired angel with splotchy cheeks, pouty lips, a button nose, and kitten-esque eyes that seem far too wide and childlike to exist in such a God-forsaken universe.ORTaehyung vandalizes his step-dad's new audi in a cross-faded haze and is forced to pay it off by working as a barista. Jimin and the bunny boy who always forgets to restock the cups won't stop making out, the manager keeps staring at him with disdain (despite dating his brother), Yoongi probably has a stomach ulcer by now and Hoseok doesn't know what the fuck is going on in this bitch.Oh, also Taehyung maybe, kinda, sort of falls in love.





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> HI ALL!
> 
> I started this poll on twitter to see if people actually wanted me to write this but, since I can't stop thinking about it (and thankfully most people chose ao3 anyway) I decided to give this cute little oneshot a... shot! 
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts!
> 
> Also, PLEASE give my friend @AJscribblin and my friend @CP87617395 some love, both of them are amazing and did pieces based on this fic that i truly  
> love. Thank you so much queens!  
> Here is the link to the art, please give them a follow and love!: [aj’s art♡](https://twitter.com/ajscribblin/status/1106977870847442944?s=12)  
> [cp’s art♡](https://twitter.com/cp87617395/status/1113189160922357761?s=21)  
> [twt♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [tumblr♡](http://bangtanadriella.tumblr.com/)  
> [cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)

Taehyung fucked up.

 _Big_ time. 

 

In short, Banksy, Lady Pink, even Seen have  _nothing_ on Jean-Michel Basquiat, and Taehyung's Basquiat inspired piece really does the spark in his heart justice. 

Except the piece  _might_ be a graffiti piece.

_On his future step-dad's brand new Audi._

Long story short, Taehyung was drunk and high all at the same time and Hyungsik had dared him to do it and Kim Taehyung  _never_ backs down from a dare.

And even though the man is engaged to Taehyung's gorgeous ditz of a mother, he was  _real_ close to pressing those charges. 

However, love is strong, unwavering even in the most thunderous of storms, and Taehyung's mother was able to talk the man down from his high rise flat of a ledge. 

And so, Taehyung finds himself behind the counter of _Epiphany_ coffee shop, an establishment that resembles more of an apothecary than anything else. (The owner,  _Seokjin,_ is very into the woodsy and artsy aesthetics that Tumblr and Pintrest have to offer and let's just say that Amazon is heaven sent.) 

The shop donates 45% of it's proceeds to Seoul Children's Hospital, and the credit does lick away at the wound on Taehyung's record.

 

_"It pays well Tae. Not only that but, Jimin-ah works there, and so does Jin! You'll have friends to keep you company."_

_"Seokjin doesn't like me."_

_"That's because you told him he looks like an alpaca."_

_"So you're gonna sit here and tell me that your boyfriend doesn't look like an alpaca?"_

_"TaeHYUNG."_

 

Yeah... Jin does resemble the caricature of an alpaca, but that's neither here nor there. 

Namjoon was right, Jimin  _does_ keep him company,  _good_ company at that. And when the old ladies and soccer moms eye Taehyung with disgust because his arms are inked with treacherous hangul and dragons and his bandanas are always tied in a ragged looking knot (hey, at least it matches the color of his uniform), Jimin is always there to sneak a little salt in their drinks. 

_"It's not really enough to taste but overtime they'll get high blood pressure, which is not good."_

All in all, being a barista isn't  _that_ bad. Days go by in a blur of caramel macchiatos and bitter americanos, the air smelling sweet and tinged with chocolate mochas, honey creme, and the spices of cinnamon and brown sugar. The latte art is fun and Taehyung has always been a quick learner, his natural knack for visual art making the training an easy 50000 won.

But still, Taehyung feels as if there is a dead weight sitting heavy inside of his hollow chest. The guilt of not doing more with his life curdles in his stomach like rancid milk, giving him bouts of queasiness every second of every day. Every stranger he passes on the street seems to hate his guts, even if they don't know a thing about him, and they don't have to.

They can tell by the look on his face that he's no good. 

And so Taehyung will continue to be no good, and he's okay with that. Who gives a fuck what others think about him? Who. Gives. A. Fuck. These people don't pay his bills.  _Taehyung_ doesn't even pay his bills, so why would he waste any energy on the people who  _also_ don't pay his bills? 

Taehyung doesn't have time to  _be_ better. It is something that he never  _will_ be. 

So if Taehyung is going to fail at life, he might as well go all out, right?

Wrong. 

Because on Monday, 12:55 p.m. Taehyung becomes bombarded with a list of orders that has his head reeling, and at 1:15 p.m., the door chimes for the umpteenth time today, a tuft of sky blue curls boops into Taehyung's vision. There is still a line of people ahead of the little boop of blue, but Taehyung doesn't have time to think about that. He has cups to fill and drinks to set and the little boop of blue is small, miniscule. The blue is a speck, teeny and tiny and so out of reach when it comes to Taehyung's eyesight.

"Is that all." Taehyung asks the man who just ordered the most obnoxious drink in the world (pumpkin spice latte with extra... _everything)_ and soy to boot. He'll probably foget the soy, no, he'll  _definitely_ forget the soy. He just hopes it doesn't pose any health risks. As per usual, boredom is casually laced into Taehyung's tone, but again this is nothing new. The customer simply nods and Taehyung holds out his hand for the won. In a coffee shop bustling like this with insomniacs and caffeine addicts, faces are like masks. He can't tell the front of the line from the back of the line, the students from the suits. The boyfriends from the husbands. (and the girlfriends from the wives too because women are equals and Taehyung knows this for a fact)

This goes to show that Taehyung doesn't remember faces. Hell, can barely remember  _names,_ and he prefers it that way. It's easy not to get too attached.

But this?

This is a face he'll never forget. 

Blue, blue blue  _blue._ The color blue of the water in those 90's animes. Blue curls that frame a perfect, chubby face, painted pink with watercolor in the most uneven and splotchiest of ways.

A sharp and yet, faint blue that cradles a set of perky red ears, two cat-like eyes, and a button nose so round and small and even a bit oily, that Taehyung can't help but to almost coo in delight. The boy's face is again, pudgy, and although clearly belonging to that of a young man, the cute face holds a standard of innocence and youth. A youth not tainted with violence and the angst of broken, anxiety ridden teenage years. 

His lashes are primped and primed to perfection and those  _lips._ _Ah,_ those lips. They were unlike any other. Shaped and popped into a permanent pout that had Taehyung staring at them for what felt like days on end. His pale, dainty form is practically  _drowning_ in a thick, navy blue cardigan with oversized sleeves, a white tee underneath and hovering above a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a pair of converse. 

This boy was pretty. _Fuck_ this boy was pretty, and what makes him even prettier is the fact that he looks like he’s the type of pretty that doesn’t _know_ he’s pretty.

Tae loves that.

 

And Taehyung has probably been staring for a long time. 

Like a  _long time._

But the boy doesn't say anything. He just purses his lips in what appears to be a mix of confusion and amusement? Taehyung can't really tell. He's too disoriented by this boy's prettiness.

"Hi welcome to Epiphany, what can I get for you?"

 _Wow_ Taehyung has never actually performed the proper greeting that he had learned during training. He always stuck to "hi, your order?" as it is more efficient. It cuts right to the chase. 

And suddenly Taehyung doesn't really  _want_ to cut to the chase anymore. 

The boy gives him a single nod, his glistening black orbs a little too steady, motionless. 

"Yeah uhm, can I have an Americano please?" He mumbles, satori a little gruff and thick for such a cherub-like face. The contrast of it all has Taehyung feeling like he's standing on a boat amongst rocky shores. 

Fuck.

"Is that to-go?" Taehyung asks. The boy shakes his head. Taehyung nods. "Cream? Sugar?" He quips as he takes a mental note of what the boy wants. _Cream, sugar,_ you know, the important things. The boy squeezes his lips tight, eyes now down in thought. The action of his expression makes his cheeks puff out even more and he resembles a very resilient and yet adorable chipmunk.

_Fuck._

"A little cream, no sugar please." The boy suddenly can't meet Taehyung eyes now. He begins to fiddle with the sleeves of his cardigan and Taehyung can't help the sly smirk that slithers upon his lips like a snake. The boy's cheeks are even pinker than before and Taehyung has to poke the inside of his cheek with his tongue to quit from acting like a total and beligerant fool.

Taehyung knows a lot of things, and just like he knows he'll never amount to anything in his life, he knows he's attractive as _fuck._ (Thank you mom and dad)

Taehyung has a beautiful slender nose, firm jawline, almond shaped eyes underneath two  _thick,_ sculpted eyebrows. His lips are plump in all the right places and he never leaves the house without a perfect swipe of black eyeliner. Taehyung's face is chiseled to perfection, so much so that he thinks Seokjin is jealous of him, more or less the _real_ reason why he hates him. 

The tattoos curved and engrained around Taehyung's biceps do nothing more than enhance his rough, street smart beauty. 

Kim Taehyung is fucking gorgeous. 

And the delinquent himself _knows this._

So upon seeing the reaction that the boy is giving him due to his God given beauty, Taehyung doesn't even have time to think. 

He just says it.

"Is something wrong kitten? You need anything else?" He asks as if the term  _kitten_ takes no sweat off of his inked-up back. The boy gulps, shaking his head frantically and snatching his card from his wallet. 

"No, that's it." He murmurs with a puckered pout. Taehyung is so fucking amused right now.

"That'll be 3900 won please." The boy nods as Taehyung snatches up his cup. "Name for your drink please?"

"Yoongi." 

 

And for some reason, everything about the name  _Yoongi_ just seems so damn right. 

The boy is a  _total_ Yoongi. He _looks_ like a Yoongi,  _talks_ like a Yoongi, _acts_ like a Yoongi. 

This boy is most  _definitely_ a Yoongi.

And definitely Yoongi seems soft, like a flower.

 

Taehyung swipes the card and hands it back, all while maintaining perfect eye contact. Yoongi seems to be struggling mentally as he takes back his card and shoves it into his wallet without much thought. He takes the receipt that Taehyung hands him, all without looking at the tatted cashier. 

 

Taehyung giggles.

 

He also draws forth a daisy upon the surface of Yoongi's Americano.

 

And when Taehyung rings the bell, whisping out Yoongi's name like it's nothing, the boy makes his way over, his steps immediately halting as he stares at the cup of art. 

 

The daisy is pretty, it's petals swirled neatly in ivory as it rests upon a sea of dark brown. There is a dash of cinnamon for embellishment (even though Yoongi didn't ask for any cinnamon so Tae prays to the Lord up above that the kid isn't allergic) and some hints of cocoa too. Taehyung knows it's a bad idea but, he does like to take it upon himself to fix up and experiment with the drinks that people order, as if he knows better than  _them_ what they like. 

And Yoongi doesn't say anything, he just stares at the cup, a bewildered expression sparkling in his cat-like eyes as the customers in the café come and go around him, paying him no mind. Taehyung has already gotten back to work but, he has his side eye set right on Yoongi, wondering what the blue haired pixie is going to do next. 

Which is really nothing and yet everything all the same. 

He simply takes the cup into his sweater clad hands, the paws of his cardigan encircling the cup into a warm cozy hug. His lips are pouted and his cheeks, yep you guessed it, a rosy pink. The art in his cup has him quite frazzled and  _man_ is Taehyung enjoying the effect his work has on the boy. 

Seconds turn to minutes which turn to hours and Taehyung's shift is almost over. 

He tries _not_ to be a creep but, he can't help it.

His eyes are continuously drawn to Yoongi's every move.

The boy pulls out a stack of staff paper, a few of the pages already marked. 

Taehyung is accustomed to staffs. He loves music, and maybe when he was younger, he thought it was something he could actually pursue as a career, however it's a little too late to become a trainee of any kind and Taehyung doesn't have that much pride in his singing voice.

Now the trumpet? Taehyung can  _hit that shit._

But in other news, Yoongi does nothing but make notes on paper, sipping his Americano with hesitation, as if he does not want to disrupt the swirls of milk and crème in the shape of a pretty flower. 

The flower isn't as pretty as Yoongi by any means but, it will suffice for the evening. 

Yoongi eventually leaves and Taehyung finally releases a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Everything about his stance deflates more than usual, and he wondered how long he had been standing so straight. 

He  _also_ wondered  _why_ he was standing so straight in the first place. 

"Okay Tae, you can call it. No one really comes at this time and your shift is over in half an hour anyway." Seokjin says from the oven as he cleans it out. Taehyung breathes out a deep sigh as he takes off his shirt. 

"Yay, an extra thirty minutes, thanks  _hyung."_ Taehyung drawls out like a petulant, whiny child, sarcasm woven tightly amidst Daegu satori. Seokjin sends him a glare that would have the bravest of souls cowering away in fear.

"Yah! You be glad that I'm even letting you go at all! There are so many things I could have you do before your shift ends, and put on a damn shirt! I don't need people seeing that in here! This is a coffee shop not a strip club you brat."

Taehyung snickers because a coffee shop that also served as a strip club would be quite convenient if not fucking  _amazing._

And Jin still looks like an alpaca.

 

 

Yoongi comes in the next day, this time wearing a pastel blue sweater pulled over a button down that has a neatly folded collar over the neckline of the sweater. His light blue jeans have one hole in them, just over his knee, a yellow Band-Aid covering some type of bruise or scratch. His white sneakers are squeaky clean and his hair is perfectly quaffed upon the top of his noggin, the front curled gently against his forehead and somehow making his cheeks look even puffier than before. He is carrying a stack of books and his lips are faintly glossed and... is that shimmer eyeshadow?

_Damn._

Yoongi looks fluffy, and cuddly, and cute, but also a little strange. Taehyung giggles.

Because haha, cute  _and_ strange.

Kind of like a butterfly, a creature that is beautiful until it's close enough for you to see it's buggy eyes and weird structure, because then it's just plain  _weird._

And Yoongi isn't weird in terms of looks per say, he just seems, different. Like he has jittery feelings that lay rest to a bed of self conscious fears and scatter-brained nerves. 

And Taehyung can _fucking_ relate.

The corner of the tatted barista's lips quirk up. "You're back." He says because Taehyung never really plans on what he's going to say. He just says shit and hopes it comes out fly as hell.

Which the words must have, since Yoongi is immediately a flustered, blushing mess. He looks down at the tip of his shoes.

"Yes." He says barely above a whisper. "Can I have uhm, an Americano please?" He asks, his voice airy and frazzled. Taehyung presses the appropriate buttons on the register.

"Let me guess, little cream, no sugar?" He asks knowing damn well he's right even though this is only his second time meeting Yoongi. 

The blue haired angel nods. "Uh huh." He affirms before taking out his wallet, balancing his thick stack of books on his hip. He has a bit of trouble getting his card out, his tongue poking out in concentration and the sight is a bit sinful with how glossed and thick his lips are. 

Taehyung really needs to get his head out of the gutter. 

Once Yoongi finally gets his card out he almost forces it into Taehyung's hand, slightly embarrassed that he held up the line for so long. It's evident in the way he hides his little button nose behind the text books in his hands. Taehyung can't help but to smirk as he slowly takes the boy's card and swipes it through the scanner, not wanting this fun to end so soon. 

"You a student kitten?" Taehyung asks as his receipt prints. Yoongi visibly shrinks.

"Kitten?" He asks, the apples of his cheeks darkening a sweet shade of cherry. Taehyung damn near snorts. 

"Yeah, that's what you look like, a kitten." He explains. Yoongi bites his lip with a nod, the corner of his lips raising a bit as he tightens his grip on his books. 

"Yes, I am." 

"You do music?" Taehyung asks, snatching the receipt from it's machine and handing it to Yoongi who, can't really hold anything else. He takes it into his hand quickly.

"Music production with a minor in sound engineering." Taehyung's brows raise in astonishment because hot  _damn._

Yoongi is cute  _and_ he has plans for his future.

Tae loves an intelligent man.

"Cool, maybe you can play me something some time?" Taehyung slips out smoothly without even sparing the boy another glance. He barely hears a choked out  _okay, sure_ before Taehyung is onto the next customer. 

Yoongi seems to do as before, tucking himself into a neat little corner before pulling out some staff paper and going to town. Taehyung is a little disappointed with the expected outcome of events. It's not like he  _thought_ something different was going to happen but, you know, que sera sera and all that shit. 

Taehyung is filling up cups and entering in orders without really thinking anymore. It's an awful way to live he feels, no adrenaline coursing through his veins, no spontaneous actions to bring forth the next ridiculous notion. 

And then he remembers that he still has Yoongi's drink to make. 

The cream is a bit frothy as Taehyung stirs it in, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he pours in the milk quite consciously. 

He dings the bell.

"Yoongi." He says aloud before going to the back to grab more milk.

 

He hopes Yoongi enjoys the little butterfly in his cup.

 

By the time Taehyung comes back, Yoongi is so immersed in his work that that the tatted barista can't even see his expression. The blue haired boy has his feet pulled up in his chair, the spine of the book resting against his knees, his pretty face hidden from view. His Americano looks untouched and Taehyung can't help but to wonder why.

And his staring must be quite obvious since the next customer has to clear their throat to get his attention. 

Yoongi soon leaves and Taehyung feel his whole body pop, like a balloon that has been prodded and teased with a needle for far too long. 

"You good Tae?" Jimin asks as he restocks the bottle of caramel. Taehyung scoffs.

"Never better. Cover for me? I need to smoke." Jimin raises a brow.

"Hell no, it's four forty-five, you got fifteen minutes. You can smoke then." This earns a groan from Taehyung.

"Hyung it's just a goddamn  _smoke._ No one's even here right now! You know how to make these fucking drinks better than I do." Taehyung says, already looking for his pack. Jimin rolls his eyes.

"Smoking will give you lung cancer you ass."

"You fucking dance majors with your nutrition classes and shit."

"Excuse you, I'm a nutrition  _minor_ thank you very much."

"Whatever." Taehyung grits as he gives up finding his cigarettes. He probably left them in his locker in the back and for that, he hates himself a smidge more than he does on a daily basis. 

Taehyung begins making himself a hot chocolate, not bothering with the art because who literally gives a shit. Jimin pulls up a stool beside him.

"How many more days do you have to go?"

"To come up with 700000 won? An entire lifetime." Jimin giggles melodically and although Taehyung knows he shouldn't he can't help but to laugh along too.

"It's not funny Jimin-ah. I barely get tips here, there's no way I'm gonna come up with that kind of money any time soon." By this time Jimin has stopped laughing and Taehyung feels very shitty. The hot chocolate in his stomach is now making him a bit nauseous and Jimin can see just how neck deep his best friend is this time.

"Maybe after he sees how hard you're working he'll let you off the hook." Jimin offers. Taehyung sighs.

"I highly doubt that. He fucking hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Tae."

"Jimin, he asked my mom how long I would be mooching off of her and when she said she didn't know, he offered to get  _them_ a place and leave me to fend for myself." 

Jimin hisses through his teeth.  _"Shit."_ Taehyung nods before taking another sip.

"Yep. At least my mom is kind of a decent fucking human being. She said no and then he offered to buy me out of my own house. He said he would buy an apartment for me and even cover the rent until I could find a stable job." Taehyung chugs down the rest of the hot chocolate. It tastes like liquid rubber and if the burning sensation in his throat is anything to go by, his taste buds will be singed off for at least a week.

"That doesn't sound too bad TaeTae. You could have your own place, live by your own rules, what's the problem?" Jimin asks and Taehyung's jaw visibly clenches because of course sweet innocent mochi Jimin wouldn't understand the dilemma here.

"Because I don't want a fucking  _thing_ from that asshole. Living my life knowing that I'm staying in  _his_ apartment with  _him_ paying the bills and shit?  _Fuck_ no, I wouldn't be able to spend a fucking minute there, knowing I was just letting him hand shit to me." 

Jimin frowns. “What does Namjoon-hyung have to say about this?” Taehyung cackles.

”Hyung?! He doesn’t have shit to say, _ever_. He never stands up for me. Instead he tells _me_ to calm down when he needs to be telling  _him_ to calm down.” 

Jimin closes his eyes. “He’s just trying to play the middle man Tae. He wants everyone to be happy.”

”Yeah? Well he needs to realize that not everyone is going to be happy all at the same time.”

Jimin sighs before intertwining their hands. Jimin rubs his thumb across the surface of Taehyung's hand and the touch does wonders to Taehyung's heart, calming him down a fraction and warming his skin.

"Things won't always be like this Tae. Things will get better you know." Taehyung scoffs.

"Sure it will."

"It will, and you'll never realize that until you forgive him for what he did." 

Taehyung bites his lip.

"You can't forgive something like that."

"TaeTae it was years ago."

"I don't care how long ago it was."

"Tae— "

"I need to fucking smoke." Taehyung spits before snatching his hand from Jimin's grip and walking out the back.

He would have loved to believe Jimin, relish in his words of encouragement and hopeful visions for the future.

But Jimin doesn't even know the full story.

 

 

And if he did maybe did he wouldn't be so quick to forgive.

 

 

At the end of the week, Taehyung has a stack of receipts scribbled with numbers. He counted them. There's ten.

Ten.

Some of them were dares, others were just very bold, but about one in every 5 girls that ordered a drink from him today wrote their number on a receipt and slipped it his way. 

If he’s being honest, Taehyung did consider calling up one of the girls to relieve some stress. Some of those girls were giving him total bedroom eyes, meaning they were down for a quick fuck and a hasty retreat afterwards, however for once in his life, Taehyung listened to his better judgement and threw the receipts away. He didn’t need anymore unanswered texts or frivolous calls from broken-hearted hookups who thought they were 'more than that'.

The girls even went out of their way to write their numbers with pink and purple sparkly pens, hearts and glitter and  _everything._ The whole fucking nine yards.

It's kind of gross.

It's not that Taehyung doesn't like the attention, he does. He likes being reaffirmed that he's a smoking hot piece of ass. However, he doesn't really  _want_ the attention. 

Well, either that or he wants it from someone else. 

So when Yoongi comes back on Monday, (Taehyung has taken a liking to the little game that they have), he has no qualms about holding up the line and making Yoongi squirm where he stands. 

"Hi kitten, the usual?" Taehyung asks, cup already in hand. Yoongi's cheeks are already  _beyond_ pink and the books in his hands look like they are threatening to spill from his hands any minute. He swallows thickly before nodding, a curious glint in his gorgeous eyes. His brows are a bit furrowed and he looks like he wants to say something but, he holds his tongue with a pout. 

He nods. "Yes." He says before pulling out his wallet and taking out his card. 

Taehyung swipes it through the scanner. "When are you gonna play me that song kitten?" Taehyung asks as the receipt prints. He pulls out a pen, not bothering to look at the other boy's bewildered expression.

"I, uhm, I don't sing I'm not the one that... I just work the boards and stuff and, rap." Yoongi mumbles out, the sentence growing quieter and quieter with each passing word. Taehyung's body stills, his head quirking to the side with calculating eyes. 

"You rap?" He asks, voice thick and unreadable. Yoongi hesitantly nods. 

"A little." 

"Well  _fuck."_ Taehyung snickers before scribbling on the receipt. "That's dope. Who's your favorite rapper?" Taehyung asks out of genuine curiosity. The ends of Yoongi's lips quirk up slightly and Taehyung ignores the skip of his heart. His head is tilted slightly and it's then that Taehyung realizes that Yoongi really _does_ look like a kitten.

Yoongi doesn't even realize that people are glaring daggers at his back angrily for holding up the line. "I don't know really, I like a lot. They're American though, most of them." Taehyung nods with pursed lips.

"You know Agust D? He's real good." Taehyung says as he hands over the receipt. Yoongi takes it without eyeing it, which is good. Taehyung is kind of glad. 

Except that Yoongi's eyes are locked on  _him_ instead.

"No. I don't know him. You like his music?" Yoongi asks and Taehyung can really get accustomed to the lyric of Yoongi's soft voice. Taehyung nods quickly.

" _Yes._ He ain't mainstream or nothin' but, he's  _amazing._ He's from Daegu, like me and the shit he says it just... it's not like any other. He doesn't just rap, he  _speaks,_ you know? Like he's talking to  _us._ Like he wants us to know that shit here isn't okay and that we're the only ones that can make it better, the youth. It's fucking powerful. You should check him out." Taehyung doesn't realize how long he's been talking until some rude ass suit behind Yoongi clears his throat in irritation. Taehyung sends him a deadly glare and Yoongi's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment, well, even  _more_ pink than they were before. 

"Okay, I will." Yoongi stutters out with haste but, not before giving Taehyung a smile, like, a  _real fucking smile._ Gums and all, and let's just say, that beautiful shit hits Taehyung right at his very  _core._

Taehyung almost chokes, Yoongi walking to his usual corner of the café and setting down his books, his smile smaller now but, just as evident. Taehyung doesn't even make the other orders lined up.

He wants to make Yoongi's first.

He fills the cup, drizzling mocha and caramel and the "little bit" of cream that Yoongi likes, French vanilla today. Taehyung pours in the little bit of milk, swirling a circle within the cup of cocoa coffee and disrupting the ripples of liquid bronze. Taehyung takes his instrument, manipulating the milk left and right, up and down, exploring every inch of the glass. 

Taehyung rings the bell.

"Yoongi." He calls out before taking more orders. The boy, creeping out from his corner of solace, and making his way over to where his cup lays rest. 

He reaches out for it, hands stilling around the cup when his eyes light up unfathomably. He looks up, brows crinkling and his pouty lips parted. His eyes lock with Taehyung's and the boy behind the counter swears that the world stops turning on its axis, if only for a moment.

There is so much in Yoongi's eyes, so many words, so many pictures within his chocolate orbs. His eyes are the color of the coffee that sits heartily in his cup. 

He smiles. 

Taehyung's heart  _glows._

 

Yoongi nips at the liquid in his cup, not wanting to disrupt the face of the kitten that smiles at him from the surface of the coffee.

 

 

Epiphany has a new worker coming in to train. His name is Jeongguk and Seokjin has to emphasize the fact that he is a  _distant_ relative and _strictly_ by marriage, not by blood.

Mainly because Jeongguk is weird as  _fuck._

"Okay, so does everything make sense? Any questions?" Jimin asks endearingly, his mochi cheeks squished upward and the glint in his eyes absolutely smitten. 

"No, I'm okay I think. Thanks." Jeongguk says. The boy has big doe eyes, a slightly hooked nose, and thin pretty lips that he keeps moisturizing with cherry chapstick every ten seconds. It's kind of hilarious, and Taehyung tries not to snort at the fact that Jimin's eyes are continuously drawn to the action every time he does it. Something weighs heavy in the pit of Taehyung's stomach, and it tells him that this won't end well.

"Okay cool. Tae, this is Jeon Jeongguk, Jeongguk, Kim Taehyung, my best friend and the best latte artist in all of Seoul!" Jimin says with a slight giggle. Jeongguk starts choking, like,  _legit_ choking and Taehyung can't help but to cackle because  _holy shit_ is this kid so obvious. 

"You, you okay? You need some water?" Jimin asks in a panicked rush. Jeongguk brushes him off.

"No, I'm okay." He squeaks out. Jimin nods, not really convinced but knowing that the morning rush is about to start and everyone needs to get to work. 

"Well... alright then. Taehyung will fill you in on what more you need to do. I have to go to class so, I'll probably see you tomorrow. Break a leg!" Jimin says before making his way out the door.

Jeongguk  _audibly_ gulps.

"Did... did he just tell me to break my leg? Was that a threat? Did he threaten me? I thought... I thought he liked me." Jeongguk says, his fisting the part of his shirt where his heart beats underneath in dramatic anguish. Taehyung's jaw drops before he rolls his eyes, a small and amused smile playing at his lips. 

"It's a dancer thing. It means the same as good luck." Taehyung half-heartedly explains as he starts making his way to the counter to unlock the register. 

"Oh." Jeongguk mouths with a pout before following him.

The morning rush starts, a flurry of caramel pumps and sprinkles of sugar commencing and making the shop smell sweet. Jeongguk is on cooking duty and has the job of toasting the bagels and making sandwiches. He's not bad at it, by any means, and he seems to actually be having some fun, which, although Taehyung will never admit it, makes him smile.

But only a _fraction_ of a smile. 

Taehyung finds that the only thing that keeps him at this God-forsaken job is the chance that he'll see a certain mint haired angel every day, that and, the fact that he'll probably go to jail if he doesn't cough up this cash.

But jail doesn't seem as bad as not being able to see Yoongi every day.

And let's be clear, it's not that he wants to actually  _see_ Yoongi. He just likes messing with him. He likes making the pretty boy with the plump cheeks and perfect face splutter and coil in embarrassment. 

It's fun to make a mess of people, just like all the people that have made a mess of Taehyung. 

But in a blurry haze of coffee and crème, the morning rush is over and Yoongi is no where to be found. Taehyung doesn't know why he feels the way he does, like his chest is hollow and, bleak. There is a tiny pang of hurt there, one that resembles disappointment, a sensation that Taehyung is  _very_ close friends with.

However, the problem isn't that he has the feeling. The problem is that he doesn't know  _why_ it's there in the first place. 

"Is something wrong?" Jeongguk asks. It catches Taehyung off guard and, it does annoy him a bit because, what he feels is nobody's business. No one has the right to ask him how he feels. It's not their right, and it's  _definitely_ not Jeongguk's, some kid he doesn't even know.

"I'm fine." Taehyung says curtly as he replaces the dispensers of flavoring. Jeongguk follows him much to the tatted boy's dismay.

"You sure? You were staring at the door for a very long time. I don't even think you blinked." Jeongguk insinuates. Taehyung's jaw clenches.

"Kid, I said I'm fine. Now go and sweep the floors or something." He says, barely pulling back the reigns of his temper. Jeongguk scoffs.

 _"Kid?_ I'm not a kid. I'm only two years younger than you." Jeongguk quips with crossed arms. Taehyung turns to face him, leaning against the counter with a certain smugness that ignites a fearful glint in Jeongguk's eyes.

"Oh really? How do you know my age." Taehyung asks. He swears if Jimin told this boy anything about him...

"Jiminie-hyung told me. He told me not to be scared because you're only twenty-two and that you barely know what you're doing either. He also told me you almost set the cash register on fire which... I didn't know was possible, you know, this being a coffee shop and all that."

_God dammit._

Taehyung is gonna kill Jimin.

"Whatever I don't... _whatever._ Just,  _fuck,_ go and mop the kitchen." Taehyung orders. Jeongguk smirks.

"I did that this morning." 

"Then clean out the pantry." 

"Did that too." 

"Replace the dispensers."

"You just did that." 

"You..." Taehyung closes his eyes turning around so that he doesn't have to stare at Jeongguk's annoyingly handsome face. He can practically  _hear_ the shit-eating grin upon the boy's lips.

He hears Jeongguk approach him from behind. "We're actually only a year and a few months apart. My birthday is in a few weeks if you want to come." Jeongguk offers and Taehyung turns around to look him dead in the eye, a bored look on his face. His heart twinges slightly at the offer, as Taehyung isn't really known to be a socialite, despite having the charm and the personality to fit the bill. 

Taehyung can be kind. He can be kind and sociable and considerate. These things are simple things to be and hell, they're far easier than being mean. It takes more energy out of you to be hateful or hurtful.

However, the world has been unkind to Kim Taehyung, and he has no choice but to carry out the thoughts in which this cruel world has gifted him.

"Congrats I guess? On being twenty-one or whatever but, I'm okay. Thanks for the invite though." Taehyung says with a dull tone, trying to ignore how Jeongguk's lips turn downward at the decline. He swallows.

"You should come. I'm from Busan like Jimin-hyung and... I don't know many people. I'll be twenty-one so, we'll obviously go to a bar or something if you wanted to drink or whatnot. We don't even really have to talk it's just... you should come. I want people to come." Jeongguk says and albeit feebly, full of vigor and reason. 

And as much as Taehyung would like to give in, he can't.

He is no good. He's not normal. He doesn't deserve the right to be around those who have done nothing but profit and live life the way  _they_ wanted to. 

Taehyung doesn't want to mess that up.

"Thanks kid but, no thanks. Sorry. Have fun." Is all Taehyung says before retreating to the screen of his cracked iPhone, not wanting to face Jeongguk anymore. 

The younger boy doesn't say anything. He doesn't voice his disappointment and he doesn't talk to Taehyung for the next hour and a half. Instead the younger plays games on his phone, glancing at the tatted barista every now and then. 

Taehyung feels like utter shit.

The rest of the afternoon is uneventful, and it isn't until around 3:00 p.m. that the chimes above the door twinkle and shine. 

"Uhm, Taehyung-ssi?" He hears Jeongguk say. He sighs.

 _"What."_ He asks, looking up from his phone and coming face to face with Yoongi.

Taehyung's breath hitches as he tucks his phone away, trying desperately to calm his beating heart. It is unlikely to catch him off guard but alas, here we are, and here he is looking stupid in front of the one person that he had been hoping to see.

You know, just to mess with him.

"Hi." Yoongi greets quietly, his eyes shy and cheeks, a pretty pink. Today, he is wearing an oversized yellow sweater, light blue jeans that are clean and elongate his thin, short legs. His Vans match the sweater he's wearing and the sunshine yellow contrasts with his curly mint blue hair. He's wearing a little bit of makeup today and it makes Taehyung's stomach squirm.

What the  _fuck dude._

"You're late." Is all Taehyung can say with a straight face. Yoongi's eyes widen a bit, taken aback by the boy's sudden bluntness.

"Oh. I'm... sorry?"

"Yes, you should be." Taehyung says with crossed arms. Yoongi smiles, his gums peeking out from behind his lips. 

Taehyung damn near has a heart attack.

"I didn't realize that getting my coffee had to be at a certain time, like all my classes." Yoongi says, still smiling as he fiddles with the puffy sleeves of his sweater. Taehyung squeezes his lips into a thin line.

"Well... now you know." Taehyung says briskly, trying his damndest not to crack up right then and there. Yoongi gives a single nod, his smile still apparent and beautiful. Taehyung starts working the register. 

"The usual?"

"Yes please." 

"That'll be 3900 won." Yoongi pays in cash today and Taehyung realizes that so many aspects of their daily interaction is changing. 

He doesn't mind it so much. 

"That'll be ready in a few minutes." Taehyung says before grabbing himself a cup. Yoongi turns to set his things down but, he doesn't. He shifts nervously on his feet, picking at his sleeves before turning back around, his gaze unfaltering and purposeful.

"I listened to Agust D." Yoongi says randomly. Taehyung's body stills before pouring coffee into the glass. He doesn't spare Yoongi a glance, and he doesn't stop making the boy's coffee.

"What did you think?" Taehyung asks, pretending not to be invested by any means in the conversation. Yoongi steps closer to the counter.

"He... has a lot to say." Yoongi says simply, naïve almost. Taehyung huffs at such an answer. 

"Yeah, he does." Taehyung says before grabbing the cream. "Can you blame him? Our world sucks." He says. Yoongi bites his lip.

"It does, sometimes." 

"And then there are people who do dumb shit and say dumb shit and those are the same people that get everything handed to them on a silver platter."

"Yeah."

"And those are the  _same_ fucking people who just so happen to be in power too. The people who make all of our rules and pretend to care and then treat us like utter  _shit."_

"Taehyung―" 

"The same people that hurt others and―"

"Tae _hyung!"_ Jeongguk shouts just before the cup overflows, hot coffee spilling over the brim as the cup tumbles over the table. It falls, the glass shattering to pieces and the hot liquid burning Taehyung in the process. 

 _"Fuck."_ Taehyung hisses through gritted teeth, stepping back as Jeongguk rushes to grab a dish rag. He starts to wipe up the coffee, ridding the ground of the broken fragments of glass. Yoongi hasn't moved from his spot, his eyes filled with worry, sadness shocking his entire system, making him unable to react. The coffee shop is silent with the exception of Taehyung's ragged breathing. His eyes water up and Jeongguk stands warily before him.

"Hyung, hyung are you okay? Do I need to call Jimin-hyung?" He asks, voice shaky with fear. Taehyung gulps, feeling the sudden urge to cry. He looks at Yoongi who, has a strained look of agony on his face, as if he's scared.

Scared of _him_. 

Taehyung caused that.

_He caused that._

"N-No, no J-Jeongguk I'm, I'm fine I just, here." Taehyung grabs another cup, starting the whole process over again. "See? I'm good, I'm good." He says, trying to convince himself more than anybody else. Jeongguk looks like he wants to reach out and stop him but, he decides against it, his internal battle quite clear for Yoongi to see. 

Jeongguk sends Yoongi a small, trying smile as he dispenses of the glass and heads back to the kitchen. 

The silence in the shop is life threatening and Taehyung just wants to make it stop. He feels as if he's drowning, everything he knows and loves dearly falling to the surface of the ocean floor below. He can't breathe, he can't  _think,_ his insides being wrung out like a hot, wet towel.

He's just about done making Yoongi's coffee when - 

"Your name is Taehyung." Yoongi says, as if he's just made the figured out the most desired discovery in all of man kind. He says Taehyung's name as if it's a revelation and Taehyung... 

Taehyung can breathe again.

"I, _ha_ , yeah." Taehyung says with a bitter laugh.

"I didn't know that." Yoongi concludes with a small smile playing on his pouty lips. It makes Taehyung smile a little too.

"How could you."

"I don't know. Everyone usually has a name tag here but, you don't. I didn't, I didn't know what to call you." He says, quietly, _softly_. Taehyung reaches for the milk, his senses coming back to him bit by bit as he follows the melody of Yoongi's voice.

"You never asked." Taehyung says. Yoongi hums.

"You're right. I didn't." 

Taehyung works his magic, exploiting the coffee for it's bitterness and color, maneuvering the milk in ways that bring music to both his  _and_ Yoongi's ears. 

Taehyung slides the cup over as swiftly as he can, not wanting his art to tremble away. 

It's a treble clef.

"Enjoy." Taehyung says. Yoongi giggles, taking the cup gingerly into his sweater-pawed hands. He takes a delicate sip, popping his lips at the delicious taste. Swirls of caramel drizzle and cocoa dance on his tongue. He looks up at Taehyung who, had been watching him the whole time.

"You always make my drink different." 

Taehyung blinks.

"What?" He asks, brought out of his daze. Yoongi smiles.

"Every time you make my drink, it tastes different." He says. Taehyung raises a brow.

 _"What?_ No it doesn't." He says in faux disbelief, his playful nature inching its way back into his chemically imbalanced system. 

Yoongi frowns slightly. "Yes it does. I can taste caramel in here." He says. Taehyung squints at him.

"Okay?" 

"I never asked for caramel." 

Taehyung blinks,  _again._

"Are you sure? I could have sworn you asked for some." 

"Nope. I didn't. I also didn't ask for chocolate either." Yoongi says with a slight smirk, as if he's got Taehyung beat at his own game. 

Taehyung scoffs. "The real question is, does it taste  _good?"_

"I come here every day, don't I?" Yoongi answers, a playful tilt coloring his voice. Taehyung leans back against the table of dispensers, eyeing Yoongi as if he is trying to figure out the code to what type of human he is.

"I guess you've got me there." Taehyung says. Yoongi nods.

"You also put your number on that receipt." He says, his smile gone. Taehyung shrugs.

"Yeah, I did." 

"Why." Yoongi asks, his voice suddenly small, unrecognizable. It confuses Taehyung because in the hair of a second, the playful, rosy-cheeked boy before him is no longer that.

He is small.

And sad.

Taehyung clears his throat. "I... I don't really know just, I don't know. In case you wanted it or something." Taehyung answers bleakly. In truth, he really doesn't know  _why_ he did it. Other girls were giving him their numbers on receipts and at the time, it seemed silly, _funny_ even. It was just a little joke or a game, and he expected Yoongi to either look at the number and react, or throw the receipt away, not even noticing that his number was there. 

Not  _this._

Not call him out on his bullshit.

"Oh." Is all Yoongi can say before looking down at his cup of coffee. The treble clef is gone, replaced with a blob of foam and sweetener. He seems disappointed and again, Taehyung can tell because for some odd reason he feels it too, at this very moment. 

Disappointment.

"Are you... are you working tonight?" Yoongi asks. The question is unsure and forced. It makes Taehyung almost cringe with how awkward the question is asked but, he just shakes his head.

"No. Jimin will be though. Why, you need something?" Yoongi frantically shakes his head. 

"No just, just wondering." He says and Taehyung wants to press on but, he doesn't. He doesn't need this boy to know that he cares.

Instead he just shrugs.

"Okay." The quick silence is brief, uncomfortable as it hangs above the two like a dark cloud. 

Yoongi coughs. "I have to study. Thanks for the coffee." He says before retreating to his usual corner and opening his books. Taehyung sighs before making his way to the back where, Jeongguk is nursing a bloody finger with a wad of tissue.

"Jeongguk? What the hell happened?" Taehyung asks before rushing to get the first aid kit from the pantry. The boy laughs sheepishly.

"It was the glass. One of the shards cut me when I was trying to throw it away." He explains. Taehyung feels a pang of guilt ringing sharply in his chest.

"Shit Jeongguk, I didn't, I'm sorry." He says as he starts to bandage Jeongguk's cut. The boy smiles.

"It's okay, I'm fine I just... I couldn't find the first aid kit." He says shyly, cheeks red in shame. 

Taehyung scoffs. "It's in the cabinet over here, first shelf. Did Jimin not tell you that?" He asks, slightly angry at his best friend, even though he doesn't know for sure if he trained the boy properly.

Jeongguk shrugged. "He probably did. I wasn't really, paying attention?" 

"You weren't paying... oh." Taehyung takes in Jeongguk's dismal, flushed expression. Taehyung sighs.

"Okay well, it's always there if you need it, okay?"

"Okay." Taehyung cleans up Jeongguk's thumb and helps the boy to stand from the ground. Jeongguk clears his throat.

"Who was that guy out there? The one you were talking to?" He asks. Taehyung's throat runs dry as he shrugs.

"I don't really know him. He's just some boy." He says, his tan skin betraying him as it takes on a shade of rose. Jeongguk squints at him.

"Is that your boyfriend?" 

Taehyung actually chokes too this time.

 _"What?!_ Jeongguk I  _just said_ I don't really know him!" Taehyung exclaims as he busies himself with cups and plates that need to be washed. 

Jeongguk snickers. "That didn't sound like someone you didn't know. You guys seemed very friendly." The boy admits. Taehyung sighs.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you."

"What's his name?" 

"Jeongguk are you always in somebody's business? Is this just how you are as a person? Because if so it's very annoying." Taehyung says as he violently washes the dishes.

Jeongguk pouts. "I just want to know his name. Do you want me to ask him myself? Because I'll do it, and then he'll know we were talking about him." Jeongguk says with a raised brow. Taehyung turns around from the sink, challenging him to do what he just proposed. The second Jeongguk gets up, Taehyung loses the fight.

"Okay  _fine._ His name is Yoongi." 

"Yoongi...?" Jeongguk encourages Taehyung to keep going. 

Taehyung shrugs. "That's all I know. I don't know his surname." 

"Hmm... _Yoongi."_ Jeongguk plays with the words on his tongue. Taehyung rolls his eyes in exasperation. "It sounds familiar. I think I've heard Jin-hyung say that name but, I don't know." 

This does peak Taehyung's interest as he stops washing the dishes entirely, turning off the faucet. "He knows Yoongi?" Jeongguk shrugs.

"Maybe. I don't know, but I could ask?" 

"No." Taehyung says quickly before turning the water back on. "Don't do that. I don't really care much anyway." Taehyung can hear Jeongguk snort before a chair creaks.

"Whatever you say." Jeongguk mutters before returning to the front upon hearing the door chimes ring once more. Taehyung exhales deeply.

Yoongi knew his name now.

Yoongi had his  _number_ now.

 

And although things shouldn't be different, they are.

 

_ 지민 _  
_**5:03**  
hey i know u just got off but i really need a solid_

 

 _태 형 _  
_**5:08**  
ok_

 

 _ 지민 _  
_**5:09**_  
_i forgot i had a date and i need someone to cover for me_  


 

 _ 태 형 _  
_**5:10**  
no_

 

 _ 지민 _  
_**5:11**_  
_ tae PLEASE_

 

 _ 태 형 _  
_**5:11**  
no chim_

 _ 지민 _  
_**5:13**_  
_ ill split my next check with you_

 

 _ 태 형 _  
_**5:15** ..._  
_ fine_

 

 _지민_  
_**5:16**_  
_ :) ♡_

 

 

Taehyung was  _livid._

Not only was he ready to go the fuck home, but he was  _that_ desperate for money that he was willing to pretty much let anyone take advantage of his time. 

Fuck.

Thankfully, it's almost time to close up shop and since no one is here nor coming in any time soon, he might as well close up early, right?

Wrong.

Because as Taehyung is tidying up in the back the doors chime,  _ten minutes_ before they're about to close. 

Taehyung inwardly groans, stomping from the back and ready to snap on whoever just entered the shop. 

"We're about to close up so get... Yoongi?" The tatted boy immediately stops in his tracks.

Because the person that entered the shop is Yoongi. 

And he looks  _stunning._

He has on a pair of black jeans that are ripped a bit at the thigh and at the knees. His hair is parted and quaffed neatly, curling to the front and resting upon his forehead in a delicate swoop. He is wearing a black oversized turtle neck that just swallows him up, making him look even tinier than ever before. He has on a bit of smoky eyeshadow, as well as a little blush and some lip gloss. His earrings shimmer and catch the dim light of the shop in the most entrancing of ways, one a simple hoop, the other a chain attached to a cross that dangles. His sneakers are black and he looks, almost nervous.

Upon seeing Taehyung at the counter, Yoongi completely freezes, his eyes wide and panicked. "Taehyung?" He calls out. Tae snorts, eyeing Yoongi up and down and ignoring the boy's furious blush.

"What's up?" He greets. Yoongi shakes his head.

"Nothing, nothing I'm just, waiting for someone." He says before finding a seat in his usual corner. He looks up at Taehyung who is still eyeing him suspiciously. The boy shrinks as he looks down at the floor. "I thought you said you weren't working tonight."

Taehyung snorts. "I wasn't, but then I was." 

Yoongi frowns. "That doesn't make any sense." He says, and Taehyung can't help but to laugh.

"My friend asked me to cover his shift. That's why I'm here but, that doesn't explain why _you_ are here, or why you asked me that in the first place." 

Yoongi gulps. "I was just... wondering. It doesn't matter why I asked just, let it go." Yoongi says, agitated and clearly done with this conversation. Taehyung glowers as Yoongi finds solace in the screen of his phone. 

"Fine then, but we close in ten minutes so, if your friend isn't here before then, you're gonna have to leave." 

Yoongi looks up, a fire in his eyes as he stares Taehyung down. He looks back down at his phone as Taehyung retreats to the back, slightly annoyed for various reasons.

Who the  _fuck_ is Yoongi waiting for that he has to look like  _that._ All hot and gorgeous and so,  _so_ pretty. 

None of this makes any sense. Why did Yoongi want to know whether or not he was working tonight? If Taehyung had said yes, would Yoongi have showed up here? Looking. Like.  _That._

Who is Yoongi waiting for?

And _why?_

Also, Yoongi's attitude with him was un-fucking-necessary. 

Taehyung puts his headphones in. He texts a few friends, watches some videos and most importantly, stresses about the possibility that Yoongi is here waiting for a date and struggling to understand why it bothers him so much.

What was supposed to be ten minutes, turns to thirty, which then turns to an hour in a half. Taehyung doesn't know why he hasn't closed up yet. Perhaps it's the fact that he doesn't want to risk the chance of seeing Yoongi with... somebody. 

But it's been more than two hours and Taehyung is sure that Yoongi is gone by now, having all the fun in the world.

With his date.

That Taehyung already hates. 

Taehyung takes the keys from his back pocket, turning off the lights to the kitchen and closing up the pantry. He is about to lock the register when suddenly, he hears someone sniffling. 

Taehyung watches on as Yoongi wipes his cheeks and nose with the sleeve of his sweater. He looks out the window, running a hand through his ruffled hair that looks as if he's been running a hand through it for the hundredth time in the past two hours. 

Taehyung frowns. "Hey." He calls out. Yoongi startles out of his skin, looking up at Taehyung, his eyes wet and his round nose as pink as can be. 

"I'm sorry I'm, I'm leaving I'm―" 

"Hey, wait just, hold on." Taehyung says as he rounds the corner of the counter, making his way to Yoongi's table. He tries to ignore how Yoongi shrinks away from him as he approaches but, he doesn't let it deter him from what he feels he needs to do.

"What's... what's wrong. Why are you crying." Taehyung asks as he sits down swiftly. Yoongi combs his fingers through his hair once more. He has on black nail polish that is starting to chip away at the edges. Taehyung thinks it's because the boy has been picking at his nails.

He is proven right when Yoongi does just that.

"I'm not... I'm fine okay? I'll leave now―" 

" _No_ don't just, wait. Please wait." Taehyung surprises himself as he damn near begs the boy before him to stay still. He wants to get to the bottom of this, no, he  _has_ to get to the bottom of this. Whoever hurt Yoongi needs to pay for this. 

 _Taehyung_ has to make them pay.

And Taehyung doesn't know why he feels the need to take it upon himself to get revenge for whoever made Yoongi cry, but the sight makes his heart ache so bad he feels sick. 

Pretty people shouldn't cry. 

And Yoongi is pretty.

 _So_ pretty.

Yoongi looks annoyed, his brows furrowed and his lips pouted as he stays still, waiting for Taehyung to speak again. 

Taehyung gulps. "Were you... was it a date? Were you waiting for a date?" He asks cautiously, and he already knows the answer when Yoongi sniffles once more, wiping his red nose.

"Yeah..." He replies, barely above a whisper. "He stood me up." 

Taehyung sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"He's a fucking asshole."

Yoongi giggles. "Yeah, he is." 

Taehyung hums before looking out of the window. Yoongi follows his gaze. 

"Did you know him before this?" 

Yoongi nods. "Yeah. His name is Jinyoung. He... this would have been our fifth date, that's kinda why I'm upset. I've been stood up before it's just... this is different." Taehyung frowns because whoever would stand Yoongi up is not in their right mind. 

"Ah... and he just, didn't show up or some shit?" 

Yoongi shakes his head, curling his fists to his knees. "I guess he got what he wanted from our last date." 

Taehyung's stomach drops.

That fucking  _bastard._

Taehyung bites his lip so hard he almost draws blood. Off of Taehyung's silence, Yoongi seems to panic slightly.

"I d-didn't, I didn't want to I don't... I don't do stuff like that, you know? I mean I  _would_ but, not on the fourth date." He clarifies, trying to find Taehyung's eyes as trembles in his seat. 

Taehyung still isn't looking at him, picturing the face of the kid that had the  _audacity_ to use and abuse Yoongi like that. He would certainly kick their ass, no doubt about it. 

Yoongi clears his throat. "I just thought... I thought he was different. I thought he liked me but... he didn't touch me like he liked me... but by then it was too late." Yoongi concludes sadly, more tears falling from his indescribably sad eyes. 

Taehyung has had enough. 

He stands so fast that his chair screeches, causing Yoongi to jump in his seat. 

"Come on." Is all Tae says, and although Yoongi looks confused as all hell, he stands. 

"Where are we going?" 

Taehyung smiles. "We're gonna do something fun, you know. So you can get your mind off of this asshole." He says before making his way to the back and beneath the counter. Yoongi scrambles to catch up. 

The two make their way out the back, Taehyung quick in his steps and Yoongi right on his coat tails. Once in the alleyway, Taehyung looks for his bike.

"Ah, there she is." He says before jogging over to the motorcycle and throwing his leg over. 

Yoongi's eyes widen. "This... this is yours?" He asks in disbelief. 

Taehyung snorts. "Yep. Hop on. She don't bite." He says before patting the back seat of the bike and picking up his helmet. 

Yoongi quickly shakes his head. "No I... I've never ridden a motorcycle before. That's not my thing." He says.

Taehyung flashes him a smile, and the barista  _swears_ Yoongi blinks about ten times in one second. 

"Don't worry. I won't drive too fast. Where we're going isn't that far anyway, okay? You just have to trust me." Taehyung says, a flirtatious tone coloring his voice as he smirks. 

Yoongi bites his lip. "I don't even know you." He says, the corners of his lip turning up a bit. Taehyung can tell the mint haired boy has a taste for danger. He can  _feel it,_ in the way Yoongi is barely talking himself out of it.

In the way his eyes shine as he looks down at the motorcycle. 

Taehyung extends a hand. "Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you." He greets dramatically. Yoongi giggles, gums a blazin' and Taehyung feels his heart jump into his throat. 

Yoongi shakes his hand.

"Min Yoongi." He says softly, and Taehyung preens. 

_Min Yoongi._

"Alright Min Yoongi, do you trust me?" Taehyung asks, their hands still joined as he pulls Yoongi in slowly. They are so close now that their breaths are mingling. 

Yoongi smells like mints and coffee.

Yoongi nods.

"Yes, I trust you."

 

 

The ride to the lot isn't long.

But it feels like forever with the way Yoongi's arms are tightened around Taehyung's waist. 

He offered to let the boy wear his helmet, as he doesn't feel the need for it, rather having the wind tousle his long chocolate locks. Yoongi squeezes Tae tight whenever they take a hard turn or speed up, and Taehyung can't help but to throw his head back and laugh at the feeling. 

Min Yoongi is so cute. 

Taehyung parks his bike around the corner of the factory, helping Yoongi off slowly by intertwining their hands and guiding his steps with a soft hand on the smaller boy's waist. Taehyung takes Yoongi's helmet off with a gentle ease. 

Yoongi has helmet hair and it makes Taehyung beam. 

"You... are a reckless driver." Yoongi pants. His cheeks are red, a bead of sweat dripping from his hairline. He looks scarred for life and Taehyung has to fight off the urge to kiss his look of fear away.

Instead he scoffs, grabbing the book bag that he had asked Yoongi to hold. 

"I am  _not."_ He says as he walks away. Yoongi gasps as he runs to catch up.

"Yes you  _are._ We almost died twice!" 

"No we did not  _Yoongi."_ Taehyung teases. Yoongi pouts as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"How old are you?" He asks. Taehyung removes the rusty lock of the gate that no one ever locks. 

"Twenty-two, you?" Yoongi's lips squeeze into a thin line.

"Twenty-four, so that's  _hyung_ to you." He grits. Taehyung smiles.

"Twenty-four huh? If you asked me I would have said you look twelve with how tiny you are." 

Taehyung does  _not_ jump at the half-hearted smack that Yoongi lands into his upper arm. "I'm glad I didn't ask you then." 

Taehyung leads Yoongi around a dark corner, gritty colors and fumes coming into view. Yoongi's feet have halted, Taehyung still kicking the gravel with his brisk steps as he unzips his bag. 

He pulls out a few spray cans, ones of various colors and hues. Yoongi shifts his feet nervously.

"You... you brought me tagging?" He asks. Taehyung's lips purse.

"Wow... tagging... I'm impressed. I was expecting you to say something along the lines of 'graffiti-ing' or some shit like that. Trust me, I've heard it before." 

Yoongi frowns. "You  _do_ know this is illegal, right?" He asks. Taehyung's cheeks are beginning to hurt from how much he is smiling. He isn't used to this shit.

"Is it considered illegal if no one is here to see us doing it?" 

"Uhm...  _yes."_  

Taehyung cackles. "Look just... here, take this." He hands Yoongi a can. It's blue.

"There is an empty space there, it's all yours if you'll have it." He says before getting to work. Yoongi eyes the can in his hands suspiciously, as if its going to jump out and bite him in the neck. He swallows thickly before walking over to the space that Taehyung had motioned to. 

"Art... isn't really my thing."

"A lot of things aren't really your thing." Taehyung comments before the whooshing of spray cans fill the dusty air. Yoongi rolls his eyes. 

"I mean, I like watching people paint and stuff. It's really relaxing." 

Taehyung's body stills before he starts spraying again.

"Yeah. It is." 

"Do you draw too?" Yoongi shoots him a look as he snaps off the cap of his can. Taehyung isn't looking at him. He's staring at the wall with a fierce tenacity, his eyes dark and his eyebrows drawn. 

"I do." He responds. 

Yoongi can't help but to feel dissed. "I'll stop talking to you if you can't spray and talk at the same time. You are the one that brought me here..." He pouts before he starts spraying the wall himself. Taehyung hums.

"No, I can talk. I'm pretty good at multitasking if I do say so myself." He says underneath all the spraying. 

Yoongi bites the inside of his cheek, letting the color spritz of the spray can guide his movements and lead him in some direction. His eyes wander along the wall, his gaze grazing over words and images of all kinds. The pictures are soul-rapturing but, Yoongi is more interested in the poetry than anything. 

It reminds him of his music, words that cradle his heart in the most gut wrenching of ways. 

One stanza really strikes a chord with him. 

 

 

_"I've got a crow-tit's legs, and you have a stork's legs. They all say their legs are worth a million bucks._

 

_My legs are shorter, so how do you expect me to keep up?_

 

_They say it shouldn't matter, since we're coming from the same place._

 

_Never, never, never."_

 

 

 

Yoongi's hands go numb as he tightens the grip on his can. He turns to look at Taehyung, the sounds of his can still whirring in Yoongi's mind. 

He looks up, the can in Taehyung's hand bringing forth a pair of wings to life. 

The wing on the left is fully constructed, wide and glorious in its length and design. Each feather is intricate, sprayed in what is probably gray, but looks silver beneath the stars. 

Yoongi's feet begin to move before his brain can even comprehend his actions. 

He stops, standing behind Taehyung, watching. The leather clad boy is spray painting the wings of a man that is wearing a suit, his white blouse tore open, his tie falling away. He is wearing a pair of sneakers, despite his business-like attire. One hand is resting delicately against his side, the other, holding a mask to his face. 

It's a mask that looks as if it belongs in a masquerade, paper faces parading down the streets of Seoul. 

And Taehyung is painting it.

"This... is yours?" Yoongi asks, mouth agape and dumbfounded. Taehyung laughs.

"Yeah, it's mine."

"It's beautiful." Taehyung throws the boy a quick look over his shoulder before returning to his masterpiece. 

"Thank you." Is all he can say, before his arm falls limply to his side. He clips the cap of his spray can back on. "I've always liked the concept of masks. They can be so beautiful on the outside but... whoever is wearing the mask can be whatever they want to be, whether that's beautiful or not." He says, voice trailing off near the ends of his words. Yoongi wants to unpack such a thought but, Taehyung is already  walking over to the corner of the wall that Yoongi used to inhabit. He also senses that now is not the time to discuss such a matter.

"Let's see what you've got." Tae says with a smirk. Yoongi's breath gets caught in his throat. 

"W-Wait it's... it's not as good as yours." He stutters before rushing to meet Taehyung's side. He arrives just in time before Taehyung splutters out a laugh, clutching at his sides as he heaves out his laughter.

"Wait... h-holy  _shit_ that's good..." He screeches before he tries to catch his breaths. Yoongi's nose wrinkles as he crosses his arms, an annoyed expression coloring his face as vividly as the spray paint on the walls. 

"I told you, I don't do art." He mumbles. They both stare at the humongous _**FUCK CAPITALISM**_ spray painted in blue on the wall, beneath it a large doodle of a penis. It is childish in nature,  _extremely_ immature in design but, Yoongi can't help but to giggle along too. 

Taehyung places his hands on his hips. "I think it's a work of art. If you ask me, I think it belongs in a museum." He says with all the seriousness in the world. Yoongi snorts. 

"Well again, I'm glad I didn't ask you." He says. Taehyung turns to look at him before pursing his lips in thought. Yoongi's chest feels far too tight for his liking, and uncomfortably warm too. 

Why are Taehyung's lashes so long?

And how many moles does this boy _have._

"Yoongi?"

"Huh?" 

"Did you hear what I said?"

".... no." 

"I asked if you were hungry." 

"Oh. Sure."

That's how the two find themselves leaning against Taehyung's bike, boxes of takeout in their hands, the starts gleaming above with no contrite. 

Taehyung leans over. "What you got?" Yoongi snorts at Taehyung's bluntness.

"Tteokbokki." He answers. Taehyung swipes at his box with his chopsticks. Yoongi swats his hand away with an undignified yelp.

"Stop it! You have your own Taehyung." He whines. Taehyung giggles before giving up and tilting his own container over. 

"Here." He offers. Yoongi squints at him, knowing damn well that this is some kind of ploy to get ahold of his food but, he gives up. He plunks out a piece of chicken from Taehyung's box and plops it into his mouth. He offers up his own box.

"Here, I'm full." He says. Taehyung smiles as he chews.

"Thanks." 

The silence between them isn't nearly as heavy as before. It's somehow lighter, softer, more of a bright, fluffy cloud, instead of a dark, formidable one. 

Yoongi clears his throat, knowing he has been meaning to say this for some time now, however, Taehyung just kept surprising him throughout the night, never giving him the chance to voice is appreciation.

"Taehyung?"

"Hmm?"

And Yoongi wants to say so much, so much  _more_ than what his heart will allow. However, he can't. He just doesn't know  _how,_ and it's painful to say the least, his lips parting repeatedly, mouth agape like a fish out of water. 

But whatever the case may be, he needs to say something,  _anything._

"Thank you." Yoongi says, barely above a whisper. He doesn't look at Taehyung, he doesn't say nothing else, he just looks out. Out into the open waters that reflect against the night sky. 

And Yoongi's brain must be playing tricks on him, because he hears a bit of shuffling, the squeaking of leather, a bright and luminous warmth at his side. 

Yoongi takes in a shrill breath, the heat beside him enveloping all sides, lulling him into a state of peace that has his stomach fuzzy and his hands shaking. 

And Yoongi gives into that peace, leaning into Taehyung's side, and resting his head against the other boy's shoulder. 

And it's a peace he hasn't felt in a long time. 

 

 

"My roommate is gonna kill me for coming in this late." 

"It's only two a.m."

"You are a monster."

The bike is still running. Taehyung plants his foot firmly on the ground, his bike tilting as Yoongi climbs off. He hands Taehyung back his helmet. 

"You're a bad influence Kim Taehyung." He says with a smirk, his knees wobbly as he tries to will away the need to stay. He can barely keep his eyes open and yet, he doesn't want this night to end. 

"And you, are a grumpy old man Min Yoongi." 

 _"Yah!_ You brat." Yoongi tries to be mad but it's not really working. He can tell by the way Taehyung is biting his lip, a feeble attempt to stifle his laughter. 

Yoongi looks down at his feet, the sound of an engine whirring and the crunching of gravel making his head spin. Gathering the strength to move his feet seems almost impossible, but the kiss he places upon Taehyung's cheek is so quick that the other boy doesn't register that it's happened until Yoongi is out of sight. 

And although it doesn't feel like it, Taehyung just sits there, staring at the spot in which Yoongi just stood for a solid ten minutes before his raging heart beat calms down to some degree. 

Taehyung drives off, the voice in his head, the one that tells him he's no good, is not as loud as before. 

 

 

 

The weekend comes and goes, just as quick as it always does. Taehyung busies himself with work but, he's just so damn good at it that it isn't a good enough distraction from the problems that are actually eating away at him.

It's Monday when Yoongi comes back in again, and he looks... different. 

His hair is black.

But that isn't the only thing that is different about him. He leads with his chest a bit more, walking forward and meeting Taehyung's defiant stare with no remorse. 

He gives him a gummy smile upon reaching the counter. 

"Americano please." 

Taehyung snorts, holding out his hand, not even bothering to tell Yoongi the price. 

"So, when are you showing me that song  _hyung."_ Taehyung challenges.

Yoongi's smile doesn't falter. 

"Whenever you're free." He replies, voice unwavering and quite fierce. 

It sends a pool of heat straight to Taehyung's stomach. 

"Oh really? Then you can show me now?"

Now this, is something that Yoongi doesn't expect. His face heats up, eyes widening as his a crinkle form between his brows. 

"What? Now?" 

Taehyung bites his lip. "Yeah, since you're ready, right?" 

Yoongi's lips purse before he giggles a little.

"Okay then. Now." 

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." 

Taehyung finishes his orders and gets to making drinks as quick as he can. 

He plops down in the booth in front of Yoongi. The other boy has his nose in a book but upon Tae’s arrival, he puts the book away, a faint smile gracing his pouty lips. He pulls out his phone.

“I’ve been working on this for a while. I’m not really a singer but, I don’t know... maybe this could be for someone else.” He says, opening his music app and giving Taehyung his headphones.

Taehyung puts them on, waiting for Yoongi press play.

What invades his ears is unlike any other.

The melody is inviting, smooth like velvet. Piano keys trickle in and out, imitating rain drops that have Taehyung’s heart pumping.

Next comes Yoongi’s voice.

The black haired boy was right, he’s not a singer, but his voice is sweet and gruff, it’s timbres like honey.

It’s captivating.

The song ends and Taehyung, wants to press replay. He doesn’t.

“I was thinking a female voice, you know? I have a friend, her name is Suran. She’s really good and, I think she could do this song justice.” Yoongi says, fingers tapping against the table. 

Taehyung shakes his head. “No. I disagree.” Yoongi’s brows furrow.

“You disagree?”

“Yeah. I think...” Taehyung looks up at the ceiling as he tries to find the right words, “I think your voice is just right.” Taehyung concludes, locking eyes with Yoongi who, is all red in the face. He inhales shakily, a stutter in his pulse as the beat of his nails on the table speeds up.

“You... think so?” Yoongi asks, voice a bit shaky. 

Tae nods. “You know space?”

Yoongi blinks. “Huh?”

“Space like... outer space?” Yoongi begins to squint.

“Uhm... yeah?”

“If space had a sound, this would be it, it sounds like... like a galaxy.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

It becomes a tradition of sorts, Taehyung taking his break and spending it with Yoongi, listening to snippets and sound bytes of Yoongi’s own little orchestrations. Each one is unique in its own beat, in its own melody. 

Taehyung loves each and every one of them. 

 

It’s almost time for Taehyung to close up when his phone buzzes.

 

 _ Unknown _

**_ 4:43 _ **

_ i made something. thought you might like it. want me to send it over? _

 

 

Taehyung’s heart resembles a broken CD that just keeps on skipping.

 

_ 태형  _

**_4:45_**

_ is this... yoongi hyung?  _

 

 

Another buzz.

 

 _ 윤기 _

**_4:46_**

_ yeah  _

 

_태형_

**_4:48_**

_ oh... yeah sure.  _

_ but save your data. i can meet you. we can talk about it.  _

 

 _ 윤기  _

**_ 4:50  _ **

_ okay. i’m in my dorm. u remember the address?  _

 

 _ 태형  _

**_ 4:52  _ **

_yeah. i’m omw _

 

Taehyung closes up as soon as he gets confirmation.

No one gets coffee at 4:55 anyway.

He texts Yoongi as soon as he’s there and it doesn’t take long for the boy to trot down the steps. He’s wearing a plaid pajama set, blue. His dark hair is ruffled and all in disarray, as if he had just woken up from a nap. 

He looks fluffy.

“Hey.” He greets with a small smile before turning back up the steps, expecting Taehyung to follow which, he does. He didn’t hold Taehyung’s gaze for long which, is a bit off putting for some reason. 

They make it to the room, bypassing the front space as well as the little kitchenette. The dormitory is very tidy and, a lot nicer than Taehyung would have expected. He didn’t really expect much though, considering that going to college was never a blip on his radar.

Yoongi opens up his laptop, putting his headphones on for a beat before taking them off. “Pull up a chair.” He says. Taehyung does just that, scooting up beside him and offering over his headphones which Taehyung gladly accepts. He puts them on waiting for Yoongi to press play.

This song is in a whole other world compared to the others. Its bass is heavy, damn near filthy. It’s just the track, no singer, no rapper, no nothing. Just a cacophony of instruments, their sounds weaving in and out of one another, the percussion crisp and solid in its drumming. 

Taehyung can’t help but to nod his head in time of the beat. His hands pat a rhythm on his thighs, in time to the song. Yoongi is watching him, the corners of his lip upturned, the gleam in his eyes a very kind one.

When the track is over, Taehyung let’s the song settle in his heart before he takes the headphones off.

“That... that was _sick_ hyung. Dope as _fuck_. I liked that... It kinda reminds me of the rapper I told you to listen to.”

“Who, Agust D?”

“Yeah... That sounds like something of his but... better. I like it a lot better.” Taehyung says with a huff of laughter. Yoongi fiddles with his hands.

“You... you think this is better than something of his?” Taehyung nods without hesitation.

“Yeah, no doubt.” 

Taehyung looks up from his lap, a grave mistake.

Because Yoongi is looking at him too.

And the silence is deafening.

Yoongi holds the whole world in his eyes, all sparkling and shining in their iridescent glory. From this close up, Taehyung can count every one of Yoongi’s lashes, every star in his eye, every little freckle upon his cherub like cheeks.

Min Yoongi isn’t just pretty.

Min Yoongi isn’t just cute.

Min Yoongi is beautiful. 

 

Fucking  _beautiful._

 

“Taehyung?” Yoongi whispers. Taehyung doesn’t feel the need to answer. He doesn’t even know what he would say. 

Instead, he just leans in, hoping he’s not misreading this, hoping that Yoongi feels the same way too. 

And Yoongi  _must_ feel the same way, right? Since their lips meet within seconds.

And _yes_ , Yoongi's lips feel just as soft as they look. 

It's a slight peck at first, just to test the waters, but as soon as Taehyung pulls away to gauge Yoongi's reaction, his lips are chased, the two engaging in a bruising, fierce kiss. The kiss isn't sloppy, and it isn't rushed. It's quite the opposite, their lips melding into one another as slowly but as surely as can be.

Taehyung stands, the angle of the kiss becoming awkward and making his neck ache from their adjacent chairs. 

He places his hands upon Yoongi's hips, guiding him up as they continue to kiss, their lips moving languidly and almost lazily. They part in just enough time to breathe and for Yoongi's calves to hit the side of his bed. He flashes Taehyung a gummy smile, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him once more, pulling them both downward. 

Yoongi's back hits the mattress, cupping Taehyung's cheeks as he drinks him in, their lips parting and allowing their tongues to lap. Yoongi digs his nails into Taehyung's biceps, clawing at the ink there and making Taehyung hiss into his pouty lips. 

Yoongi's lips taste sweet, minty, probably from having just brushed his teeth.

Yoongi's lips taste like sugar. 

Taehyung slips his hands beneath Yoongi's pajama top, raking them along the other boy's sides, their lips still intact. Yoongi stifles a moan as he shivers, pulling Taehyung in even closer than before. Their bodies are pressed flush against one another, their kisses becoming more soft and doused in exhaustion. 

Yoongi is the last to pull away, his head hitting his pillow with a soft  _thump._ He smiles, him and Taehyung's breaths still mingling due to their close proximity. He doesn't say anything, the look in his eyes fueled with so much more than what words could ever say. 

Taehyung smiles. "You just want to get free coffee now, don't you." He says. 

Yoongi's body stills before he rolls his eyes, a gummy grin crossing his features as he playfully groans. 

"You've got me all figured out don't you." He teases as he curls into Taehyung's side, finding solace and comfort in the crook of his arm. He exhales deeply before closing his eyes. 

"Yeah, I do." Taehyung mumbles, his lips tickling Yoongi's forehead. The smaller boy snuggles into him, stealing his warmth, allowing Taehyung's heat to seep into his bones, coddling his insides. 

Yoongi is fast asleep, Taehyung having wrapped his arm around him, pulling him in close. These actions don't feel like his own. 

And Taehyung can't help but to panic. 

Because what the fuck  _is this._ What does this even  _mean._ Kisses and cuddling sessions just don't line up with what Taehyung needs right now. 

Not to mention the fact that he's no good and doesn't deserve something like this in the first place. 

Taehyung is sure that Yoongi can feel how hard his heart is bumping beneath his chest, rattling his ribcage and making his entire body swell with uneasiness. 

Taehyung has never felt like this before. 

And he doesn't know what the  _fuck it means._

 

Taehyung leaves before Yoongi wakes up, wondering what the fuck he has gotten himself into. 


	2. PART II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions/descriptions of vomit as well as the birthday shot challenge in this chapter. (guys PLEASE don't attempt people have died because of this challenge!)
> 
> enjoy and please leave me your thoughts!

Yoongi has sent him a text or two, but he hasn't responded. 

 

Taehyung was never one to think of the implications of his actions, hence, why he's forced to work in this coffee shop in the first place. 

However he knows this isn't right. Yoongi has done nothing wrong.  _He_ is the one that doesn't deserve the other boy and  _he_ is the one that deserves to be left on read and ignored. 

Not Yoongi.

Anyone but Yoongi.

Taehyung is staring dead at his phone. The  _did u get home safe?_ and the _are u okay?_ texts making him as sick as can be. He seriously feels the need to throw up as his thumbs hover over the keypad of his cracked iPhone. 

Taehyung is really no fucking good.

"Hey, you okay?" Jimin asks as he crosses off the different drinks that are no longer available on the menu. 

They ran out of the pumpkin spice flavoring. 

All hell has broken loose. 

He swears, every other person that stands in line almost has a panic attack at the loss of the seasonal drink. 

Tragic.

"Yeah. I'm good." Tae says as he puts his phone back into the pocket of his apron. "Why?"  

Jimin shrugs. "Ah... no reason just... you look sad." 

Taehyung cackles. 

Like...  _actually_ cackles. 

Like a damn maniac. 

"I'm  _fine_ hyung. You don't have to worry about me." Taehyung says with a dark chuckle. He can tell in the way that Jimin is eyeing him that he doesn't believe a damn thing he's saying. Even so, that doesn't matter. 

Because Taehyung doesn't give a fuck about what people think, and that's why he's in this situation in the first place. 

"Tae you do this a lot you know." 

Taehyung frowns. "I do what a lot." 

Jimin tries to hide the hurt in his voice, masking it with the clinking of cups and glasses. "You pretend like you're fine and you  _say_ that you're fine but as soon as I turn around, shit happens and things just get even worse than before." 

Taehyugn scoffs. "So you've got me down to a science then, huh." 

"Tae―"

"Stop trying to psychoanalyze me hyung. That's Joon-hyung's job." Taehyung says bitterly with the roll of his eyes. Jimin's jaw visibly clenches. 

"Jeongguk told me what happened, the other day." 

Taehyung sighs.

"Okay...?"

"Tae stop acting like you're invincible! Like you're fucking invincible and like nothing can hurt you!" Jimin damn near yells, abandoning his silverware for the brace of Taehyung's shoulders. 

"Taehyung please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you. Is it your step-dad? Did something happen last night?" 

And Taehyung wants to answer truthfully. He wants to tell Jimin about Yoongi and how beautiful he is and how his sensual touches have slipped beneath his skin, finding home in his heart and making his knees fucking weak as can be. 

But he can't do that. 

Because he doesn't deserve Yoongi.

And he doesn't deserve Jimin either. 

"I'll... this has nothing to do with him, or  _you,_ okay hyung? So just... just leave it alone." Is all he says before he snatches away from Jimin's gentle grasp. He feels as if his body has been dumped with a bucket of ice water, everything numb and yet, still hurting, his body so freezing cold that he feels as if he's being burned at the stake.

Thankfully, Jimin leaves the matter alone, instead sending him worrisome looks every chance he gets. 

It doesn't help that Yoongi doesn't come in that day, or the day after that, or the day after  _that._ In all honesty it makes Taehyung want to punch a hole in a wall. 

And matters are only made worse when Taehyung finds Jimin and Jeongguk kissing in the pantry.

"What the _fuck."_ Is all he can say before the two notice his presence, jumping ten feet away from each other, which is kind of impossible, seeing how Jeongguk smashes his skull against the shelf on the other end of the wall.

All Jimin can do is giggle. Jeongguk on the other hand looks like he's about to cry, whether that be in pain, or because they got caught.

"Hey." Jimin greets with a small smile before slinking away to man the counter. Taehyung growls. 

"We're talking about this later Jiminie!"

"No we're not!" Jimin calls back, his voice faint due to their distance. Taehyung sighs, his eyes landing on Jeongguk who, is rubbing the back of his head with a pained expression.

"This is why we never have fucking cups, isn't it." 

Jeongguk gapes. "What?! I _always_ restock the cups."

"No you don't, because you're back here making out with Jimin!" 

Jeongguk groans before making to stand, his face still red. Taehyung begins to walk away. 

"So... have you decided yet?" He asks. Taehyung's head whips in his direction.

"What?"

Jeongguk purses his lips. "About my party. Have you decided on whether or not you want to come?" 

Taehyung's face is blank as he stares back at the boy who, he is just now realizing.. is pretty fit for someone with such a baby face. 

"What, is that tonight?" Taehyung questions with a raised brow. 

And much to his dismay, Jeongguk nods. "Yeah. Jin-hyung knows this really nice bar and grill joint that we want to go to. It's not too far from the dorms and it's really close to the shop so that way everybody wins." 

"We?" 

"Yeah. Him and Namjoon-hyung, their roommates and... Jimin-hyung.  _Wait,_ isn't Joon-hyung your brother?" 

Taehyung inhales deeply as he closes his eyes in annoyance, trying to breathe through his frustration before he slaps the fuck out of Jeongguk and his bunny teeth.

"Yep. That's my brother... and they're dating... yep. That's him." 

"Ah..." Jeongguk nods, "Joon-hyung is so nice."

"Sure he is. Well no, I'm not going―"

"I'll cover your drinks for the whole night." 

 

Hold up.

 

"You'll  _what."_

Jeongguk nods. "I'll pay for your drinks. I have the money,  _more_ than enough money. I'll even cover your food if you want."

 

And that is how Taehyung finds himself outside the bar and grill in which they would be celebrating Jeongguk's 21st birthday.

Taehyung wanted to be annoyed, Jeongguk being one of those preppy rich kids that he despised, throwing his money around like its nothing when people like Taehyung are left to fend for themselves on the streets. 

However, it's free food.

And Kim Taehyung would be a dumbass to turn down free food. 

"Are they here yet? It's freezing and I'm fucking starving." Taehyung asks as he tries to warm his hands. He never really dresses for he cold, and there is really no one to blame but himself. 

And Jimin isn't paying attention, neither is Jeongguk. The two of them are all over each other, hands roaming and eyes wandering with all the light in the world. 

Taehyung has to puke. 

"Did you say something hyung?" Jeongguk asks. 

"Nope."

"Okay then." 

"Hey!" Seokjin can be heard shouting from across the street. Him and Namjoon are linked arm in arm, two people trailing behind them, one of them tall and smiling bright, the other too short to be seen. 

"Hi hyungs!" Jeongguk exclaims as he hugs the two. Jimin is quickly by his side, hugging them as well and making pointless conversation from what Taehyung can hear. Senseless  _how are yous_ and  _good to see yous_ falling on deaf ears. 

"This is Jung Hoseok, my roommate." Taehyung can hear his brother introduce. The guy is really pretty to look at, his form tall and lanky, eyes glowing and heart shaped lips curved upright in delight.

He seems nice. 

And Taehyung doesn't really care too much to meet him.

"It's nice to meet you Hoseok-ssi." Both Jimin and Jeongguk say simultaneously. It's kind of scary how alike they are, having only known each other for a month and a half. 

Taehyung hears a pair of footsteps coming his way. "What's up." Namjoon approaches Taehyung who, has his hands in his pockets, eyes on the ground. He looks up upon seeing the tips of his brother's sneakers, his eyes troubled and brows furrowed, lips turned downward. 

They shake hands. "Hey hyung." Taehyung greets tiredly, a small and yet, fueled smile on his face. It isn't fake by any means. In fact, it's  _more_ than genuine, and Taehyung hopes in his heart of hearts that Namjoon can see that. 

And he thinks he does, two dimples smiling right back at him. 

"How have you been." Namjoon asks, his voice albeit deep,  _kind,_ inviting even. His tone says that him and Taehyung haven't really spoken in years when in reality, they see each other often. 

There is just something so different about this greeting though, and Taehyung can't help but to feel cared for. 

Taehyung huffs. "I've been good, you?" Namjoon shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

"I've been―"

"Taehyung?" 

Taehyung looks up, a single brow raised, his stomach dropped with his heart in his throat.

Yoongi, looking as beautiful as ever, (when is he not) is staring back at him, his brows lowering more and more as his eyes turn black as coal.

 

Fuck.

 

Yoongi is Seokjin's roommate. 

 

His  _fucking roommate._

 

Taehyung clears his throat, his face unusually warm and his hands trembling in his pockets. "Hey..." He greets with a sheepish smile. Yoongi doesn't respond, the crinkle in between his brows making Taehyung's chest ache, the act of breathing becoming harder and harder to do.

The others look in between them, questioning them both with raised brows, waving hands and gaping mouths. 

Jeongguk has no fucking clue what's going on.

"Let's go inside! I'm getting  _fucking wasted."_

 _"Uh uh,_ no you're not Jeongguk. Your parents asked me to make sure you were safe until you come home and that's what I intend to do." Seokjin scolds. Jeongguk throws his head back with a groan as he drags Jimin inside with him, grumbling something about his hyung being _no fun_. Seokjin follows, a fire in his eyes as Namjoon sighs with the shake of his head. Taehyung weaves his way through the group, a feeble attempt to stay  _far,_ far away from Yoongi who, he already knows is burning a hole through his back with how hard he is glaring at him. 

The lights of the bar are low, as dim as can be. The air is stale and smells of malt liquor and cigarettes. Taehyung has always liked the smell of cigarette smoke, and even then nothing can calm his senses that are currently going haywire, due to the kitten behind him that currently wants to claw his eyes out. 

In a flash, their drinks are ordered and so is the food. Jeongguk is already on his third drink, despite Seokjin's panicked attempts to cut him off. Jimin's entire face is pink, the apples of his cheeks glowing in the artificial moonlight of the bar as laughs. His shape into the prettiest of crescent moons. Namjoon and Hoseok seem to be talking about something serious, Namjoon doing the thing where he talks with his hands, painting a large picture of what he wants the world to see. And Hoseok seems entranced, buying into every single thing that his brother is saying. 

And if anyone asks, Taehyung would most  _definitely_ deny it, but he doesn't  _really_ look for Yoongi's whereabouts. He doesn't care, not  _one_ bit.

"Taehyung." 

Said boy's gut wrenches, and the world spins despite the fact that Taehyung is only nursing his first drink. He doesn't even have to turn around to know who called his name, nor does he  _want_ to. But whatever he's about to get has been coming to him for some time now. 

Taehyung swivels around in his stool, a stone lodged deep in his throat as he puts on his best poker face. It's one of his favorite masks to put on, one that lets people know that no matter what they say, it won't make a hell of a difference to him. 

Taehyung is expected to be met with a similar mask of indifference but instead, the mask that meets him is blue. It is blue and melancholic and just downright  _sad._

"You didn't respond to my texts." Yoongi says, as if he's trying to give Taehyung the chance to fix this major fuckup. Yoongi speaks as if he is already giving the other boy the benefit of the doubt, and for that, Taehyung gets angry.

Because he doesn't deserve a second chance. He purposefully ignored Yoongi. He left that morning because he shouldn't  _want_ this, the  _this_ being anything to do with Yoongi.

But no matter how hard he tries, and no matter how many masks he has in store, none of them can say what he wants them to say. 

None of them can say  _this._

"I know." Is all Tae says in response. This makes Yoongi frown, his head slightly tilts in confusion. Yoongi is swallowed up in a black hoodie, his hair styled in the cutest of styles that has his cheeks rounded and his lips incredibly plush and glossed. His face is bare, no makeup on with the exception of the sparkly film coloring his lip. 

"Why." He mutters, his eyes really calculating and harrowing. 

Taehyung shrugs. "I don't know I just... didn't."

Yoongi's jaw clenches as he crosses his arms. "Do you always not know? I mean, every time I ask you something that's always your answer, 'I don't know'". Yoongi voice is tight, unlike his own as he stands tall, no longer letting Taehyung bully him into being flustered and afraid.

And even though he is clearly shorter than Taehyung, the barista feels as if the other is towering above him. 

Taehyung tsk's. "I don't owe you anything hyung." He says, eyebrows drawn as his eyes glint with vexation. 

Yoongi nods. "Yeah, I can see that." He says with a bitter smile. Taehyung tries to ignore how Yoongi's bottom lip quivers a bit. 

"Bye Tae." Yoongi bids as he walks away, his small figure disappearing in the crowd. Taehyung's feet move before he can even  _think,_ his body upright as he reaches a hand out to stop the other boy but it's too late. 

Because Yoongi is gone. 

 

Taehyung orders himself another drink.

 

Whoever's bright idea it was for Jeongguk to drink twenty-one shots for his twenty-first birthday is definitely kicking themselves right now. 

Because after the sixth shot with a damn near empty stomach, Jeongguk is hunched over a trash can puking his brains out. Jimin and Hoseok have to turn away, two sympathetic pukers at heart who can't deal with the sight of poor Jeongguk heaving waves of sick into a very small bin. Hoseok is _especially_ green in the face. Namjoon is kindly rubbing calm circles in the boy's back, encouraging him in one ear while Seokjin is harshly scolding him in the other. 

And Taehyung  _could_ offer his assistance, but nah, he's okay where he's at. 

And where he's at, is sitting in a puddle of denial and grief, pretending to just be looking around when he's really looking around for Yoongi.

After a while of hearing Jeongguk gurgling on his own vomit and Hoseok's sad, unhelpful gags, Taehyung needs to piss, this birthday celebration now a complete and total disaster.

And Taehyung thought  _this_ was bad, but what he wasn't ready for, was the night suddenly taking a turn for the worst. 

As soon as he enters the bathroom, Yoongi's fearful voice infiltrates his ears, an unfamiliar voice violently shushing him. 

Taehyung is running now, slamming against the stalls of the bathroom and already throwing a punch at the man looming above Yoongi. The guy cries out in pain, a flash of red smearing his face before he sends Taehyung a panicked glare, eyes wide in terror. 

He runs, not ready to handle another attack. Taehyung flicks his wrist, his head pounding and his heart raging wildly in chest. He's fucking  _livid,_ feeling the need to kill. 

All of that hate goes out the window as soon as he sees Yoongi's face streaked with tears. 

"T-Tae _hyung."_ Yoongi cries, his voice so quivery that Taehyung can barely make it out.

Taehyung takes his steps cautiously, slowly bringing his arms around Yoongi's shaky form and pulling him in, the smaller clinging and tugging at the clothes against his chest as if he's a lifeline. 

"H-He was g-gonna―"

"No the fuck he wasn't, I would have _never_ let him touch you." Taehyung grits, tightening his grip on the boy in his arms. Yoongi whimpers into his sweat-soaked shirt, harshly clawing at the fabric there. Taehyung whispers his shushes into Yoongi's onyx curls. 

"Let's get you out of here, okay? Let's get you some fresh air and some water or something, so you can calm down." Taehyung whispers, his lips grazing Yoongi's forehead. He can feel the boy nod before he laces their hands together. The action on the other boy's behalf makes Taehyung's heart break in two. 

Yoongi's hand is warm in his as he takes in the boy's wet face, his cheeks once splotched with pink now drained of color and unusually pale. 

Taehyung let's a tear slip. 

But he can't, he can't fucking  _do this right now._ He needs to be strong, for Yoongi. 

For _Yoongi_.

Taehyung leads him out of the bar. He stops at the counter, not the best choice since Yoongi's eyes are drawn to Jeongguk still throwing up. Taehyung asks for a bottle of water, waving off the bartender that asks if Yoongi is okay with a small smile and a head nod. Taehyung takes Yoongi into the alleyway, the shorter boy now taking on a sickly shade of green. 

Taehyung shouldn't have taken Yoongi's flushed cheeks so lightly, because now he misses the sight more than ever.

"Is... Is Jeongguk okay?" Yoongi asks as he visibly swallows down the thick, sour feeling in his mouth. Taehyung knows what comes next but, all he can do now is wait and be ready to comfort Yoongi. 

Tae nods as he hands Yoongi the bottle of water he obtained from the bar. "He'll be fine. Don't worry about him, you need to worry about you." Taehyung advises. Yoongi sends him a look he can't decipher before bringing the bottle of water to his lips with a trembling hand. He can barely lift it without spilling a drop before he gives up. Taehyung sighs. 

"Yoongi, you need to drink some water." Tae says, purposefully dropping the  _hyung._ Yoongi shakes his head slowly so that he doesn't make the dizziness worse. 

"I don't feel good." He mumbles, and Taehyung seems to understand as he takes the bottle away, Yoongi experiencing a sudden chill as he wraps his arms around his body. 

Yoongi bites his lip. "I didn't even drink  _a lot_ I just... I don't know. I feel sick. I don't even get sick when I see  _other_ people sick, I mean, I've had to hold Jin's head over the toilet many times." He says with a short laugh, breathing deeply through his nausea. 

Taehyung hums. "Yeah, and I've known Jimin for years and the  _second_ someone says they feel sick, he's out, and gagging too. I'm surprised he stayed by Jeongguk's side. The two are really made for each other." This makes Yoongi look up, almost too fast for his own good.

"Him and Jeongguk... they're a thing?" He asks, eyes a bit wide and kitten-like in their curiosity. Taehyung nods with a slight cringe, not knowing if it was his place to give the game away. 

He nods. "Yeah, and I think Jimin really likes him." Yoongi smiles a bit with a small _humph._

"I hear Guk really likes him too." 

"Yeah." 

Yoongi inhales shakily. "And... who do you like." He asks, his voice soft and bringing back a flood of memories that has butterflies fluttering wildly in Taehyung's stomach. 

Taehyung looks down at the concrete, a hand in his pocket, the other swirling the bottle of water in his grasp. 

"I think... I think I like you." 

 

"Oh."

 

Yoongi suddenly lurches forward, vomit spurting from his lips with a sick burp, splattering to the ground as he coughs and sputters. Taehyung is immediately at his side, rubbing and patting his back with a shaky hand, his head still reeling from the confession that just took place. 

"I don't know if I should be relieved, or insulted that you threw up after I told you I liked you." Taehyung jokes softly. 

Yoongi gives a slight chuckle before he's back to coughing and spitting. His stomach seems to give him a break as he makes to stand unsteadily. Taehyung grabs his arm to help hold him upright. Yoongi makes a sound of disgust. 

"I can see what I ate for lunch..." He whines like a petulant child. Taehyung snorts, gently guiding Yoongi away from his pile of vomit.

"Let's get you away from your puke so that you don't puke again." Taehyung suggests as they start walking down the street. Yoongi immediately latches onto his hand and  _damn,_ there goes that warm feeling again, the one that eats at Taehyung's doubts and disease. 

"I'll text the others to let them know I took you back to the dorms." Taehyung says. Yoongi groans.

"Are you gonna tell them about..." He trails off, hoping Taehyung catches his drift which, he does.

Taehyung's jaw swivels, anger striking his heart once more at the painful event that had taken place not too long ago. "Only if you want me to."

Yoongi shakes his head. "No I don't... I don't want them to worry. They already have a lot on their plate." He says, probably referring to one sick Jeon Jeongguk. Taehyung nods as Yoongi sends him an angry look.

"And don't tell them _shit_ about me throwing up, _okay?_ I have a reputation to maintain and I'll never hear the end of it if they know I threw up." Yoongi complains, his feet unstable. Now that his nausea has dissipated, he's just plain drunk, maybe more tipsy than completely intoxicated. The alcohol now wreaks havoc on his system, slurry speech and blurry sight inevitable. It has Taehyung biting his lip in an attempt to trap in the giggles that are threatening to escape.

Yoongi sways a bit, Taehyung keeping a close eye on him by his side. He almost starts to think twice but, his brain gives him a subtle  _fuck it_ as he wraps his arm protectively around Yoongi's waist, holding him close and keeping him straight. Yoongi leans in without a word, closing his eyes as he continues to walk. He snuggles his head into Taehyung's chest, exhaling quietly and serenely into the taller boy's black sweater. 

"Okay hyung, I won't tell them." Tae says as he chuckles. Yoongi is scowling drowsily, his lips pouted. 

After a while of walking slowly and dangerously, Taehyung has had enough. He places a hand against Yoongi's chest, forcing him to stand still. Yoongi sends him a questioning glare that makes Taehyung want to kiss him. He stands in front of Yoongi, knees bent and hands behind him. 

"Hop on." He says with a small smile. He laughs when Yoongi squints at him with parted lips.

_"What."_

Taehyung cracks up. "Get on my back, let's go." He says. Yoongi crosses his arms, almost losing his balance and stumbling to the side. 

"I will  _not_ let you give me a piggyback ride to my dorm." He says with a quick stomp of his foot. Taehyung sighs, Yoongi now taking on the role of a grumpy toddler. 

"Hyung, you're drunk and barely able to walk without tripping over your own feet. This way, we'll get to your dorm quicker so that you can sleep this off." He reasons. 

Yoongi pouts once more, his cheeks looking so squishable as he lets his arms drop heavily at his sides. 

" _Fine,_ but not a word of this to the others..." He mumbles with a pout as Taehyung readies his stance, Yoongi pouncing onto his back as Taehyung holds up his thighs in the palms of his hands. Taehyung sighs with the shake of his head in disbelief. 

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Yoongi hums. 

"They better be." He mumbles, the corners of his lips upturned. 

The piggyback ride commences, Taehyung carrying Yoongi steadily on his back, the older of the two allowing his lashes to flutter shut, the color of his chubby cheeks now returning. 

He giggles into Taehyung's neck, his warm breath tickling Taehyung and making him shiver with a sensation of giddiness that has him smiling as he walks. 

"Is this where you take me into an alley and murder me before chopping up my body parts and tossing me into the Han river?" 

Taehyung stops walking.

"What... what the  _fuck_ Min Yoongi..." Taehyung breathes out with a very amused chuckle. Yoongi giggles into the crook of Taehyung's neck, his cheek pressed flush against Taehyung's. 

"I watch a lot of crime shows, and it's always the hot boy with the tattoos that did it." He murmurs, his pouty lips tickling Taehyung's neck. 

"Oh, so you think I'm hot?" Taehyung asks slyly with pursed lips. Yoongi butts him in the head with his own and it makes Taehyung laugh whole-heartedly.

He then gasps dramatically. " _Wait,_ don't they want you to  _think_ it was the hot boy with the tattoos when in reality, it was the cute nerd with the pretty face and chubby cheeks?" Taehyung quips as he turns to give Yoongi some side eye. 

Yoongi butts him in the head. 

" _Ow,_ Yoongi!" 

"That's  _hyung_ to you." 

Yoongi has his arms wrapped around the back of Taehyung's neck, his hands resting delicately on the surface of Taehyung's chest. He stops walking, hoisting Yoongi further up before walking again. 

Yoongi buries his face deeper into the crook of Taehyung's neck.

Taehyung feels warm.

Yoongi hiccups and although the sound makes Taehyung inwardly coo, he's definitely nervous that Yoongi is going to be sick again. 

"Hyung, if you puke on me, I'm breaking up with you." Taehyung mutters, trying to be serious but failing towards the end of his sentence as a giggle slips past his lips. 

Yoongi gives a faux gasp. "We haven't even started dating yet."

"Well now we are."

"Are we really now."

"I said what I said."

"Okay boyfriend. Now that you're my boyfriend I won't puke on your back." 

Taehyung huffs, trying to be smug despite the fact that his cheeks are burning up and his heart is pounding in his ears. 

"You promise?  _Boyfriend?"_ Taehyung teases, his stomach doing a ridiculous amount flips. He tightens his grip around Yoongi's legs, the two almost at the residence hall. 

Yoongi giggles, his gums showing as his head nods off to the side tiredly.

"No promises." 

 

Taehyung doesn't think he'll ever get used to the sound of Yoongi's giggle.

 

"Tae?"

"Yeah?"

"I know why I got sick."

"Why?"

"Because you make me nervous."

"Oh."

 

 

Taehyung doesn't leave that next morning.

Instead, he simply wakes up, untangling him and Yoongi's limbs from one another before finding himself a bottle of pain killers. He fills up a cup with tap water and makes his way back to Yoongi's room. He passes Seokjin's room in the process, seeing that both Jin  _and_ Namjoon are buried under the covers, snoring themselves to oblivion.  By the time he comes back, Yoongi is awake, smacking his lips and rubbing at his tired eyes with agitation, ebony hair sticking up in all of its fluffy, adorable glory. 

He looks stunning. 

Taehyung walks over with a smile, taking out two pills and handing them to Yoongi who, gratefully accepts them before throwing them back. Taehyung hands him the cup of water, urging him to drink slowly so that he doesn't choke. Taehyung sets the cup on the nightstand, Yoongi rubbing his hands over his puffy face. 

"How do you feel?" Taehyung asks. Yoongi looks at him, eyes hooded with exhaustion.

"Like I've been hit by a truck,  _hard."_ Taehyung snorts. 

"Can you hit someone with a truck, softly?" Yoongi groans.

"It's too early for this shit Taehyung." He says with a sleepy smile, leaning his head against Taehyung's shoulder. Taehyung pulls him in, feeling the desperate urge to kiss his hair.

Yoongi inhales sharply, something on the tip of his tongue that he feels the need to let go. 

And Taehyung is happy that he does. "Thank you for taking care of me last night." Yoongi says, his voice barely above a wistful whisper. 

Taehyung combs a hand through his own hair. "Of course." Trying to play off the _thanks_ in a coy way, as if it means almost nothing to him.

He fails miserably. 

The clock ticks, the birds chirp, and the sounds of Seoul are alive and well. Yoongi is warm, and tiny in Taehyung's arms, pale and flushed and so,  _so_ pretty. 

 

 

"Were you joking when you said we were dating?" Yoongi mumbles against Taehyung's shoulder. 

Tae's pulse stutters. 

"Only if you wanted me to be."

"What kind of answer is that Taehyung?" Yoongi grumbles. Tae smiles. 

"An honest one." 

Yoongi sighs, his breath heating Taehyung's entire body like a furnace. 

"Well I guess any answer is better than 'I don't know'." He chides. Taehyung pokes the inside of his cheek with his tongue, looking down at Yoongi as he tries not to smile even wider. 

"Are you still on that hyung?" 

"Mhmm." Yoongi nods as he closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

Taehyung just wants to kiss his hair.

"Did you want it to be a joke hyung?" He asks, and Yoongi's body stills, his breathing having stopped for a moment before he releases all of his energy into Taehyung's being.

"Not really."

"Not really?" 

"No. No I didn't want it to be a joke." 

 

 

"Good."

 

"Because it wasn't."

 

And Taehyung  _still_ wants to kiss his hair.

 

So he does.

 

"We didn't have sex we just... slept, _literally_."

"Well I saw  _that_ part. Jin-hyung sent me pictures."

"That mother―"

"It's okay if you guys had sex Tae. I won't judge you." 

"We  _literally slept!"_

"Sure you did." Jimin retorts. Taehyung scoffs.

"You're one to talk  _hyung._ You and Jeongguk have been connected at the hip ever since he got here." Taehyung says as he organizes the cups by sizes.

Jimin pops his lips as he starts making orders. "That is not true. God Tae, you're so _dramatic_ , you know that?" 

"Yeah yeah..." Taehyung says to himself. "How is Jeongguk anyway? He seemed fine this morning." Jimin nods.

"Yeah he was just tired, and _ugh,_ please don't remind me. Because of him, I threw up all over the sidewalk." Taehyung snorts, trying to fight the smile that graces his lips. And he's _so_ not smiling because Yoongi is due here any minute.

That's not the reason at all.

A boyfriend in the mix was definitely not on Taehyung's agenda, however, not much has really happened since that night at the bar. Jeongguk's party was that Friday, and Taehyung didn't stay long in the dorms when he had woken up with Yoongi in his arms on Saturday, not wanting to be met his brother's smug face so early in the morning. 

And after making it official, him and Yoongi haven't really talked about it. There were texts, asking Tae to let Yoongi know when he made it home safely, and little things here and there about music. Sunday was a blur in and of itself and, well today?

Today Yoongi was coming in for his usual morning coffee before his composition class, and this would be the first time after having made things official between them.

And Taehyung can't lie, he's fucking _nervous._ The term _dating_ doesn't  _seem_ to have changed anything, however, Taehyung hasn't had the time to really figure all of this out. He knows that he likes Yoongi, and he knows that he  _wants_ to be with him, and not just for some temporary time either. But Tae hasn't had a serious relationship in two years, and the sharp stinging in the pit of his stomach that tells him to let Yoongi go before he hurts him, is still pretty profound. 

He has already hurt Yoongi once, and he doesn't want to do it again, but when Tae looks back at his track record, he just knows he's  _bound_ to do so.

"Don't do this to yourself Tae." Jimin says sharply.

"Huh?" Taehyung turns to look at him, knowing that his best friend can read him like an open book. Jimin knows all of Taehyung's masks, and he knows what each one hides behind it.

"Don't give up on yourself so soon. We all know you like him, don't push him away before you two have even given yourselves a chance at happiness." Jimin councels, lips turned downward and his eyes almost fuming with solemnity. 

Taehyung sighs, drizzling caramel into the cup of a soon-to-be macchiato. "I kind of asked him to be my boyfriend." He says loud enough for Jimin to barely hear, and it takes him a minute, but he hears it, and when he does, he begins to gleam beautifully.

" _Tae,_ that's wonderful! What did he say?"

Taehyung smiles fondly at the memory. "He told me that he hoped I wasn't joking. I told him I wasn't." 

Jimin clasps their hands together. "So... does this mean..." He trails off, wanting Taehyung to just _say it._

Taehyung rolls his eyes in exasperation, on the brink of laughter. " _Yes_ Chim, we're together now." 

Jimin squeals, clapping his hands as he jumps up and down. "I am  _so happy_ for you Tae! I really am..." He says with all the sincerity and genuineness in the world. And Taehyung doesn't know how Jimiin can store all of that kindness in such a teeny tiny body, but it doesn't change the fact that the barista feels warm all over. 

"Thank you hyung." He says, meeting Jimin's eyes with a certain kind of love that no one rarely sees from him. 

They hug quickly before a gasp can be heard.

"Tae-hyung stop hugging my Jiminie!" Jeongguk whines as he throws his arms around Jimin's waist, pulling him close and burying his face into his neck. Jimin laughs before kissing Jeongguk's head. Taehyung points his finger at his mouth, his tongue out as if he's going to make himself throw up. 

"You two are gross." 

Jimin raises a brow. "Oh yeah? Well you better turn around and take your boyfriend's order before he breaks up with you." 

Taehyung's brows furrow in confusion before he turns around, a yelp almost escaping his lips as he is met with Min Yoongi, enfolded in a dark green turtle neck that almost covers his little chin. His cheeks are their natural glow of pink, the same shade as his lips, and his hair looks even more feathery than usual.

He's smiling.

"Hi Tae." He greets, gums on display. Taehyung tries to swallow back his own grin but, he doesn't have the strength. His joy is just naturally apparent when he sees his boyfriend. 

 _His_ boyfriend. 

_Fuck._

"Hey." Taehyung says back, his lips forming a box as he smiles brightly. The sight registers clearly on Yoongi's face, as his own smile disappears, a look of awe and astonishment making his cheeks turn red and his lips part. 

Taehyung clears his throat. "The usual kitten?" He asks, already making the drink. Yoongi shakes himself mentally before nodding. 

"Yes." He answers with a small smile. Taehyung bites his lip as he makes the drink.

"Are you staying for a while?" He asks. Yoongi nods without hesitation.

"Yeah, I am. Sit with me?" "Can I join you?" They both ask at the same time. It makes the two of them pause, realize what happened, and laugh with their whole chests. 

Taehyung pours in the milk. "I'll see you in a minute. I need to take these other orders first." He says. Yoongi nods, cheeks squished upward as he tries not to smile  _too_ much. 

"Okay." 

Taehyung slides the cup over.

Yoongi looks down at it.

And as clear as day, a heart drawn in milk stares right back at him. 

He looks up at Taehyung, a supernova in his eyes as smiles. 

Yoongi walks to his seat, Taehyung's heart beating so fast he feels lightheaded.

 

 

 

 

"That... was the cutest fucking thing I have ever seen in my whole goddamn life."

"Jeongguk shut the  _fuck up."_

 

 

Yoongi's bed is really soft.

Taehyung has come to realize that due to his overstayed welcomes in Yoongi's dorm. Well, Yoongi doesn't mind him there, it's  _Seokjin_ who kind of has a problem with it but, Taehyung doesn't really give a fuck.

He's here to see his boyfriend.

The two are lying on Yoongi's bed now, Taehyung on his phone and Yoongi on his laptop, working on a new piece for his composition final. Taehyung finds that he can get used to this arrangement. It's been so long since Tae had been in a relationship, that he didn't even remember that the only people putting a strain on things is the couple themselves. 

There is no pressure when he's with Yoongi. There is no need to have mindless sex or heated makeout sessions (even though Tae wouldn't mind either of those), and there is no need to be all over each other 25/8. 

But just one look from Yoongi, and Taehyung's heart flutters into the night sky. 

They kiss sometimes but, it hasn't gone any further than that. In fact, the last time they really kissed was the week before the party, when Taehyung had visited Yoongi's dorm for the first time to hear his track. 

They haven't even had a  _real_ date yet. 

"I'm sorry that this is so boring Tae." 

Taehyung looks up from his phone. "What?" 

Yoongi shuts his laptop before removing his glasses (Taehyung loves it when his hyung wears the glasses)

"I just... I don't know. I'm swamped with finals right now and we haven't really had any time to do anything." Yoongi says, eyes swimming in remorse. Taehyung sits up, locking his phone before he interlocks his and Yoongi's fingers. 

"Hyung I'm fine with just sitting here, you working and me just, chilling. We don't have to do anything." 

"Hmm..." Yoongi hums. He brings their hands up so that he can kiss Taehyung's, the younger's tan cheeks now ablaze. 

Yoongi looks down at their clasped hands. "Who is Vante?" He asks. Taehyung looks down, the letters V A N T E tattooed on each finger. 

"It's like... my alias. Whenever I paint something, that's the name I put. Like my signature." He explains, his tone quiet and gruff. Yoongi nods in understanding, squeezing Taehyung's hand before standing up. He stretches his arms overhead with a tired exhale of breath. His shirt lifts, a flash of tummy showing before it disappears as quickly as it came. That's the first goal on Taehyung's list to having a successful relationship.

Kiss Yoongi's tummy. 

"Are you hungry Tae? I can order takeout or something." Yoongi offers, about to walk to the refrigerator to grab the menus. Taehyung gently grasps his wrist, pulling him backward. Yoongi laughs. 

"Tae..." He giggles before Taehyung kisses him softly, Yoongi cupping his cheeks and closing his eyes. Their lashes flutter simultaneously, the kiss sweet and slow before Yoongi pulls away, his thumbs rubbing absentmindedly at the apples of Taehyung's cheeks. His eyes roam Taehyung's features, every shape, every line, every _mole_. 

Yoongi kisses the mole on his nose, as well as the one on his cheek and at the corner of his lips. He pouts as Taehyung rubs their noses together. 

"Stop distracting me. I'm hungry." Yoongi complains half-heartedly. Taehyung sighs before kissing him again.

"Let's go out then." He suggests. Yoongi places his hands on the nape of Taehyung's neck in thought.

"Okay... if that's what you want. Let's go out." He agrees with a smile. 

So that's what they do, they steal Namjoon's car for a bit and they go out. They order their food and when asked if they were dining in, Taehyung answers for the two of them with a  _no._

Yoongi looks up with a questioning glance. He then smiles. "We going someplace?" 

Taehyung nods as he adjusts his beanie. "Yep. I have a surprise." He says quietly, as if it's top secret. Yoongi rolls his eyes. 

They get their food to-go, eating in the car as Taehyung drives them to where they're going. When they get there however, Yoongi is immediately taken aback.

"This is the aquarium." He says. Taehyung nods.

"Yup." 

"Tae it's closed."

"I know. Come on." 

"Oh my god." 

Yoongi follows Taehyung to the back entrance where he pulls out a ring of keys. He unlocks the door, Yoongi's eyes as wide as can be.

"Taehyung what the fuck are you doing!" He whispers harshly. His voice says that he's angry but the smile on his face totally gives him away. 

"Calm down hyung. I used to work here but I got fired. They never asked for their key back so... I still use it." Yoongi tilts his head, a troubled look on his face.

"Will  _every_ date that we go on be illegal?" He asks incredulously. Taehyung laughs. 

"Not if you pick the next one." 

 

Fish swirl in the tanks, fish of all shapes and sizes and colors. 

Yoongi is in a dream, the aqua of the tanks reflecting off of the walls and only enhancing Taehyung's beauty in the most elegant of ways. 

Blue, blue,  _blue._

 _"_ I come here to think sometimes. When things just get... I don't know, when they get too much I come here and just, _exist,_ you know?" 

 _God_ is Yoongi just entranced by him. 

Yoongi nods. "Yeah I... I know what you mean."

"Come this way. I think I can turn on the movies still too, well, if they haven't changed the locks to the film room."

Yoongi is relieved to find that they didn't change the locks to the film room. 

The projector starts to blink, Taehyung finding his seat beside Yoongi as the film rolls. Taehyung doesn't know what it's about exactly, the stock of films always changing. He thinks this one is about the Arctic with a focus on penguins. They remind him of Yoongi, all small and waddly. 

The only difference is that Yoongi isn't just black and white. 

The film is projected to the round ceiling, the two boys have to crane their necks to get a good look. Yoongi looks over, his eyes scanning the sharp line of Taehyung's jaw, the focused look on his eyes as he watches the mama penguins care for their chicks. 

"You're so fucking beautiful Taehyung." He says. 

And Taehyung turns to face him, his lips parted and his brows strained downward as if he wants to disagree but Yoongi doesn't give him the chance. 

"You're so beautiful and  _good,_ Tae you're so good."

 

"You're good for _me."_  

 

And Taehyung is no good.

 

But when Yoongi says he is, it doesn't sound like a lie.

 

Taehyung kisses him fiercely, a hand cupped to his cheek and pulling him in. Yoongi's lips part, deepening the kiss and moving his legs so that he can straddle Taehyung's lap. 

Taehyung tastes sweet, like the drizzled caramel that puts into Yoongi's coffee every morning, however his touches burn so deliciously that Yoongi becomes putty in his arms. 

Taehyung grips Yoongi's waist, holding him tight in place as they kiss and kiss and  _kiss._

They pull apart to breathe, something unspoken but crystalline clear in the air surrounding them. Yoongi looks back at the screen. 

"I think we should go back now." He says, and Taehyung knows  _exactly_ what he means. 

He chuckles, a boxy smile gracing his gorgeous face before he kisses Yoongi once more, making sure to return everything back the way they found it so that they don't decide to change the locks. 

It takes all of Taehyung's reserve for him to  _not_ speed as they make their way back, Yoongi giggling deliriously in the passenger seat beside him. 

 

Taehyung's touches set Yoongi's skin aflame. 

And  _wow_ does Yoongi love to burn.

 

 

"What, did you not want to have sex with the penguins watching?"

"Things were going just great Tae, until you fucking ruined it."

 

 

Yoongi awakens to the smell of something delicious wafting through the dormitory. 

The other side of the bed is cold and it ignites a feeling of sorrow within him, dulling the flames of the night before. 

Yoongi waddles into the kitchen draped in a thick cover. He assumes that Seokjin is cooking which, he is. 

But Taehyung is right beside him, a pan of something in his hands and his tatted back muscles contracting, all visible due to the fact that he has no shirt on.

Yoongi damn near chokes. 

"Good morning Yoonie." Seokjin greets as he checks on the rice. Taehyung turns upon hearing of Yoongi's presence, a boxy smile on his face. 

"Hey hyung." He greets and Yoongi's two brain cells are still malfunctioning but it's okay. 

"Uhm... hey." He says before walking over. Taehyung hugs him tightly, kissing his hair before burying his nose in the black curls of fluff. 

"Seokjin is making me go to work." Taehyung says with impending doom, and Yoongi can  _hear_ the pout in his voice. 

Said manager gasps. " _You_ are the one that chose your schedule you  _dumbass._ And if you forget to call me hyung  _one more time_

Yoongi looks up from Taehyung's chest, the look on his face downtrodden but, accepting. 

"It's okay. I have class anyway but, I'll see you at the shop, yeah?" 

Taehyung smiles. "Yeah." He pecks Yoongi quick before grabbing his things and heading to work. Seokjin finishes with breakfast, handing Yoongi his cup before digging into his own plate of food.

 

"You know the coffee machine has been fixed for two weeks now, right?" He asks. Yoongi nods. 

"Yeah, I know." 

"And you've been buying coffee from the shop for... how long?" 

"Four weeks."

"Huh."

 

Time got ahead of Yoongi this morning, you know, with him daydreaming about Taehyung and all. 

So when he barrels into the shop running late to class, Tae is in a bit of shock.

"Hey―" He begins to say but Yoongi cuts him off with a brief kiss that has him dazed. 

"Hey, I'm sorry I got caught up and now I'm fucking running late to class." He pulls out his wallet, about to hand Taehyung his card when he grabs Yoongi's hand, pushing it away.

"This one's on me." He says with a quick smile before grabbing a to-go cup. Yoongi crosses his arms as he bites his lip, trying desperately not to smile. 

" _All_ of my drinks have been on you since we got together. Come on, let me pay." Taehyugn shakes his head, the pace of his heartbeat accelerating with how smooth Yoongi just mentioned their relationship.

"I got it hyung, and, I've already made your drink, see? I know when you get here so, I try to make it ahead of time so that it's ready when you come in." Taehyung explains shyly, his cheeks heated in embarrassment. He knows it's cheesy but...

Why have his boyfriend wait when he doesn't have to?

Yoongi begins to gleam, his shoulders bobbing up and down as he laughs quietly.

"Thank you Tae." Taehyung nods.

"No problem, let me just pour it." 

"Wait, don't, let me see it." Yoongi says quickly. Taehyung raises a brow at him but, he slides the cup over. 

The art has faded away slightly but again, it's a heart.

Yoongi looks up at Taehyung, and he wants to say so much more than a simple thanks. 

And so, he kisses him quick, hoping that Taehyung can taste everything he feels on his lips. 

Taehyung's eyes are about to pop out of their sockets, his entire face burning red as he pours Yoongi's coffee into the to-go cup. Yoongi is about to leave before he remembers something.

"Hey, I was asked to perform at this thing and... I was wondering if you wanted to come? It's at this club but it's not really a big deal if you can't so―"

"No I'm coming, definitely coming. I would love to come." Taehyung rushes out nervously. 

Since when the fuck did  _he_ become the nervous wreck when talking to Yoongi? 

Yoongi smiles gummily before nodding. "I'll give you the details later, okay? My professor is gonna kick my ass." He says as he walks out. Taehyung nods with a wave.

"Okay, later then."

"Bye Tae."

"Bye kitten." 

Yoongi leaves with hugest smile on his face before Taehyung is finally able to relax. He feels a hand on his back. It's Jeongguk.

"Tae-hyung... you're whipped as  _fuck―"_

"Can you just restock the cups please?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go friends! Thank you so much for reading and please let me know your thoughts!


	3. PART III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here we go guys! THE END! (tw: mentions of domestic abuse, very slight, no detail at all)
> 
> thank u for everything, please comment and let me know your thoughts!

"I hate you so much." Namjoon grumbles as he types away fiercely on his laptop.

When Taehyung found out that Yoongi and Seokjin were roommates, he knew that he would be coming face to face with his brother a lot more now. The thought of it was enough to make Taehyung's skin crawl, as the younger of the two has come to resent his older brother for many reasons.

But right now, things aren't too bad.

Taehyung gets to see Namjoon suffer.

"Why?" Taehyung asks on the verge of maniacal laughter. Namjoon stares him down angrily.

"I spent all of yesterday talking Seokjin off a cliff. He was talking about letting you go Tae!" Namjoon almost yells.

Taehyung rolls his eyes. "That has nothing to do with you though." He says, scrolling through all of the pictures of Yoongi in his camera roll. Taehyung has mastered his poker face so, no one knows exactly what he's doing on his phone for so long.

However a picture of Yoongi with whip cream on his nose almost makes Taehyung lose his _shit_.

"Yes it does have to do with me when I have to show him pictures of cute alpacas to make him feel better about himself." Namjoon grits angrily.

Taehyung damn near screams.

He can't contain his laughter, falling to the floor and cackling like an idiot. He's so loud that Yoongi comes from the bathroom, toothbrush in his mouth and a bewildered expression on his face.

"What so funny?" He asks but it comes out more muffled that its supposed to, due to the obstruction of the toothbrush. Taehyung knows he's a sight to see, face red and sides hurting from his hair-raising laughter.

"Jin-hyung h-he... he's sad he looks like an a-alpaca... h-he... he had hyung sh-show him alpaca p-pictures..." Taehyung tries to explain as he wheezes. He knows it still doesn't make sense so, he'll just have to explain later. Yoongi looks dumbfounded and Namjoon is staring at him like he wants to commit murder.

"Oh... hehe." Yoongi giggles a bit before going back into the bathroom. Namjoon is still scowling.

"I will end you." He says to Taehyung who, is still trying to learn how to breathe again.

 

 

Yoongi has a habit of getting caught.

 

A lot.

 

He isn't that good at being inconspicuous. It is no secret that Taehyung's tattoos are one of his favorite things about the man. Whenever they spend Taehyungs breaks across the table from one another, Tae on his phone and Yoongi on his laptop writing a piece, the clicking of Yoongi's keyboard often stops, his gaze slowly lifting and meeting Taehyung's biceps and neck.

His cat-like eyes scan over every inch of ink that he can see, every word written in a new font, every animal, strip of ink, from the name Vante inked letter by letter on each of his knuckles, to the flock of birds upon his neck.

Yoongi loves Taehyung's tattoos.

And he knows he isn’t too subtle about it either.

"Do you have a favorite?" Taehyung asks. Yoongi flinches from being caught in a daze, eyes feebly locked on Taehyung's tattoos. His glasses almost fall from his button nose and Taehyung tries to hide his snort. He fails and Yoongi can't help but to feel a little embarrassed, even though they are dating now and Yoongi can stare at him for elongated periods of time without feeling too much like a creep.

Yoongi smiles, his cheeks turning a shade of rose. He starts typing again, or rather, _trying_ to type. His pale fingers are trembling a bit and he keeps misspelling all the wrong words. Taehyung just has this effect on him that makes his skin tingle and his heart inexplicably warm.

"Uhm, I don't know, I haven't seen all of them." Yoongi says quietly, his voice betraying him as it already sounds breathless and heavy in his throat.

 

 

"Do you want to?"

 

 

And that's how they end up back at Yoongi's dorm, Taehyung smothering him in kisses and the smaller of the two writhing beneath him.

Taehyung tickles at Yoongi's sides, kissing his lips and swallowing his giggles against warm fuzzy skin. Yoongi cards his fingers through Taehyung's hair, his hands pressed flat against Taehyung's sculpted cheeks and drinking him in as he deepens the kiss. They pull apart in time for Taehyung to lift his shirt above his head, pulling it off and tossing it to the side. He doesn't lean in to kiss him again though, he simply sits back on the heels of his feet, running a hand through his brown locks with dark eyes.

"You wanted to see them all so, go ahead. See them."

Yoongi doesn't have to be told twice.

His hands have a mind of their own as they start from Taehyung's cheeks. There is no ink on his face, able to obstruct his beauty, but then as his hands travel down to Taehyung's neck, his eyes fall on the birds, flying upwards and nearly meeting the line of his jaw.

Yoongi kisses each bird, one by one.

Next are Taehyung's sleeves, the cliché skulls that Taehyung is somehow able to pull off so well. Every rose with every sharp thorn, artfully crafted and engraved in Taehyung's tan skin. Snakes slither in and around every curve of Taehyung's tan muscles. There is a man holding a mask to his face on one arm, and on the other intricate and sharp swirls and designs, ones that looked like curved blades, ones that imitate Death's scythe. The designs make a chain cross his chest, swirling in and out of one another in the most beautiful of ways. Yoongi kisses each link of the chain, planting kisses further down and stopping at Taehyung's tummy, kissing the little bit of pudge there that the other boy is self conscious about, even if he doesn't show it.

Taehyung has his father and mother's birth dates on one of his wrists, as well as his little brother and sister's birth dates on the other. Namjoon's birthday is right below theirs. This is a side of Taehyung that Yoongi absolutely loves. The side of him that he tries to hide from the world because he is scared that it makes him look weak or lesser than.

Yoongi just wants to devour him.

Taehyung flashes him a sweet, boxy grin that just makes Yoongi's heart melt. The blonde haired boy shows off his own gummy smile, throwing his arms around Taehyung's neck and hugging him tightly. Taehyung doesn't even hesitate before wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in flush against his bare chest and kissing the crown of his freshly blonde curls. Yoongi has always reminded him of some kind of angel, with his easily flushed skin, pale and pink and supple to the touch. His skin reminds Taehyung of winter, pale and icy, cold at first, but when touched, gives life to a rosy heat that has Taehyung's heart beating so fast it's hard to breathe.

Yoongi buries his face into the crook of Taehyung's neck, his hair tickling Tae's jaw, as well as his nose against the inked birds on his neck.

Yoongi pecks them.

"I like the birds." He mumbles, his pouty lips brushing the skin of Taehyung's neck. Taehyung looks down a bit without disturbing Yoongi's position, practically curled in his lap.

"Hmm?" He hums, knowing damn well what Yoongi said but just wanting to hear it again.

"The birds. I like them. They're my favorite." Taehyung hums once more before kissing Yoongi's temple.

"You do?" He asks.

Yoongi nods.

 

 

"Yes, I do."

 

"You have your parent's birthdays on your wrist." Yoongi comments. Taehyung nods, tracing various circles and patterns in Yoongi's stomach with his index finger. 

"Yeah." Taehyung breathes. Yoongi nods. 

"You must love them a lot." 

Taehyung tsk's. Yoongi frowns. "You do, I know you do." 

Taehyung shrugs as he pulls Yoongi closer. "I do.  _Of course_ I do but... things change. Shit happens and... things are never the same again." 

Yoongi places his hand on Taehyung's chest. "What do you mean, things change." Taehyung's grip on Yoongi tightens. 

"When my dad died, my mom made decisions that she thought would help us. What's crazy is that she didn't even think about how  _we_ would feel, she just knew we needed the money. Now she's stuck in a fucking marriage that doesn't do her any good, the only thing she gets out of it is the money." 

Yoongi looks up at him, his brows furrowed in surprise. 

"Tae... I didn't know. I'm sorry." Taehyung shakes his head, rubbing a hand up and down Yoongi's side. 

"How could you have. It's not like I ever said anything." 

"That... explains a lot. I mean I love Joon and, he's been helping me with my music but whenever we write it just... his work is so, _different_." Yoongi mumbles. 

Taehyung hums. "Yeah. His mom died after he was born. No matter what anyone says... no one can change his mind. I mean,  _fuck,_ it's not like he  _meant_ to do something like that it's just... It's not his fault."

"No, it's not." 

"And his dad, after he met my mom just... they didn't even think about it. It was literally a 'hey I'm sad,  _you're_ sad, let's get married.'" Yoongi chuckles bitterly before grabbing Taehyung's hand, playing with his fingers and examining them in the light. 

"I'm really sorry Tae." 

"You don't have to be sorry for me." 

"But I am.  _I mean,_ it's not like, a pitying thing I just... you don't deserve that." 

Taehyung snorts before his expression turns to one of horrid sadness. 

"Sometimes he looks at me like I disgust him." Yoongi looks up, the words dying in his throat as soon as they come to his head. 

"Tae..." 

"And what's worse is that my mom doesn't even care because as soon as she says something he... he just gets so  _angry_ and he..." 

Yoongi sits up. "He _what_ Tae?" Taehyung begins to turn to his side. 

"Are you hungry? I'm hungry let's get―"

" _Taehyung."_ Yoongi cuts across his sentence with a firm glare. Taehyung doesn't want to have this discussion. He doesn't want their own lives to be based off of the relationship that him and his mother have. 

He can't let his own inner demons ruin  _another_ good thing for him.

"Tae I don't care what you say, you don't deserve that. You don't deserve to be treated that way and neither does your mom if he hits―"

" _Don't_ hyung. Don't say it." 

And Yoongi immediately shuts his mouth. He doesn't want to cross a line that shouldn't have been drawn in the first place, however he's seen this movie before, and he knows how it ends. 

 

Because the second one of them says it out loud, it becomes real. 

 

 

 

Taehyung starts to believe that Yoongi is the only good thing in his life, one of the only people on the planet that makes him believe that life is worth living. 

Underneath the screams of his little brother and sister, his mother's painful cries, his step father's incessant screaming, seeing the world through Yoongi's eyes help him to find a new purpose in life. 

Something he had been missing for some time now.

He shouldn't be driving drunk but, he is, and he knows the path to wherever Yoongi is as if it was tattooed on the back of his eyelids. The screaming match between he and his step-dad has his throat burning, like he's swallowed a cauldron of molten lava. He's angry,  _beyond_ angry, and the boiling hot tears on his face only adds to his blurry vision, making the road far too unclear. 

Thankfully, Yoongi's dorm is just up the road. Taehyung doesn't even bother with parking properly before he runs up the steps, ignoring the confused stares and worried looks from passersby. He bangs on the door, not having the patience to be conscious of his volume right now. 

The door swings open, revealing a very tired and angry looking Seokjin. He places a hand on his hip, ready to snap before he realizes who was knocking. 

"Taehyung? Taehyung it's three in the morning. What the hell―"

"Taehyung is here?" Yoongi says from beyond the doorframe. He peeks his head out, curious eyes now widening in absolute distress. " _Tae?_ Taehyung why are you crying?" Yoongi pesters. Taehyung opens his mouth to speak, tears dribbling down his chin. His voice box feels broken as he tries to form the words that are breaking his heart. Yoongi grabs his wrist before pulling him inside and dragging him to his room. He shuts the door, placing his hands atop of Taehyung's arms, allowing his palms to trail up to the boy's face, wiping his tears with the pads of his thumbs. 

"Tae, answer me,  _please."_

"H-Hyung―"

"Did... was it him? Was it your step-dad?" Taehyung doesn't answer. He just looks down at the floor, bottom  lip wobbling. Yoongi pulls him to the bed. 

"Tae  _talk to me."_

"He... he tried to... I didn't let him hyung, I  _couldn't_ I just―"

"Hey,  _hey."_ Yoongi pulls Taehyung's face into his chest, combing his hands through his hair and kissing his forehead. The boy crying in his arms reeks of alcohol and sweat. Yoongi _would_ be disgusted about something like this but, he's not.

"Taehyung..."

"I'm gonna kill him hyung. I want him dead  _so bad_ hyung." 

Yoongi's body freezes up around Taehyung's. 

"Tae... Taehyung don't say that."

"It's true, and if I could I would do it in a _heartbeat_ , sober or not." Yoongi tightens his grip, barely holding on to the least bit of sanity that still remains. 

"Taehyung..." Taehyung begins to shiver inside of his leather jacket. Yoongi is at his wits end, not knowing what else to say, not knowing what else to  _do._

"Tae, let me play you something." Yoongi offers, trying not to weep at how Taehyung can't stand to let him go. Yoongi manages to wrench himself free, only to press play before running back to give comfort with his touch. 

The song begins, drowning out all of the sounds in this God-forsaken universe. The trickle of the piano keys is booming, gripping at Taehyung's heart and making his stomach squirm. Something about this is so close, so  _familiar._

Taehyung releases himself from Yoongi's grasp, leaning into the music as if he can actually  _feel_ the waves of sound.

Then Yoongi starts to rap.

 _Agust D_ starts to rap.

And suddenly, things make all of the sense world, and then no sense at all.

The song ends and Taehyung feels like he's suffocating. His throat feels too dry, his saliva turned to sandpaper that makes tries to steady his breathing. 

"You... You're Agust D..." Yoongi stands.

"Tae―"

"You're  _fucking_ Agust D." 

"Tae, I was going to tell you but... I just didn't want―"

"You lied to me." Nothing feels real right now. _Taehyung_ doesn't feel real right now. His stomach feels sick, everything within him unbalanced and running amok. His insides feel sour, his blood boiling to the brim. 

Yoongi frantically shakes his head. "Taehyung I never meant to hurt you. I just... I wanted you to like me for  _me._ I never meant to lie―"

"But you did, you  _fucking did."_ Taehyung snatches himself away from Yoongi's touch, as if the other's touched has burned him severely. Yoongi reaches out.

"Taehyung  _wait ―"_

"This all started because of a  _lie hyung._ Everything we have is based on a fucking lie!" 

Yoongi's eyes begin to well up with tear. "Taehyung that's not  _true._ Hyung would  _never_ lie to you." 

"But you did,  _hyung_ did and I came here because you're the  _one_ fucking person I could  _trust_ and..." 

Taehyung has no tears left to cry anymore. Everything within him as died. The flame that served as his heart had burned out, the match now drowning in his sorrows. 

All at the hands of Agust D.

"I have to go." Taehyung rushes out before stomping out. Yoongi runs after him.

"Tae  _stop_ _it._ Don't go, don't  _leave me."_

 _"Yoongi."_ Taehyung shouts so loud that Yoongi feels his bones rattle. "I can't deal with this, and I  _especially_ can't deal with another liar." 

Taehyung storms out, leaving a broken, anguished Yoongi.

 

 

 

Taehyung is fucking miserable.

Yoongi hasn't been into the shop in weeks and Taehyung can't even eat without feeling sick to his stomach. 

Jimin knows that something is up with his best friend, hell,  _Jeongguk's_ oblivious ass even knows, however both of them have tried to get the barista to crack and yet, they have failed each and every time.

Namjoon has called, and called, and  _called._ Taehyung knows exactly what his older brother is calling for, however he doesn't think that this is the time nor the place to talk about his relationship. All Namjoon does is criticize and judge, thinking that he knows best when in reality, _big brother_ advice is not the same as  _good_ advice. 

Seokjin has been kind,  _too_ kind, letting him go  _way_ before his shift ends and not threatening to deduct from his paycheck. Tae can't help but to be skeptical, but he knows that it comes from a good place, even if Seokjin looks like an alpaca. 

But it's that fateful Friday before Yoongi's concert that the rapper,  _Agust D_ to be even more specific, comes into the shop. 

His eyes are red, purple bags hang low beneath them, skin paler than usual. Namjoon did happen to mention that him, Yoongi and Hoseok have been pulling all nighters to make this concert come to fruition, and it took every ounce of Taehyung's willpower to  _not_ reach out to his boyfriend so that they could mend things. 

Yoongi walks up to the counter, his steps heavy and sloth-like. He looks up at Taehyung, his lips slightly chapped and his eyes devoid of color. Yoongi wets his lips before speaking. Taehyung swears his heart stops. 

"Hi Tae." Taehyung swallows. 

"Hey." He grabs Yoongi's glass. "The usual?" 

"Tae I don't want coffee I want to talk." He says. Taehyung huffs. 

"Well too bad, because I've already made it." He says before sliding the cup over. Yoongi looks down at the bitter liquid with disdain, a twinge of pain seizing his heart. 

"There's nothing in here." Taehyung's brows furrow as he looks down at the cup.

"... Yes there is. It's what you order every morning." And he would know, because every day since their fight Taehyung has made Yoongi's coffee from memory with the hopes that he would show up.

Yoongi swallows down his cries. " _No_ Tae. There's nothing  _in here."_ He repeats again, stressing every word as if it were his last. Taehyung looks down at the cup, now realizing what Yoongi must have meant. 

The latte art.

"It must have faded away." Which they both know is a damn lie. 

Yoongi bites his lip. "Taehyung don't do this. Look I'm sorry for lying to you but I don't believe that that's the reason for all of this." He says, a dangerous glint in his eye that tells Taehyung that he is certain of his claim. 

And he's kind of right. Yes, he would have rather Yoongi be truthful with him from the beginning, however that's not the  _real_ reason why Taehyung is upset. 

The barista sighs, looking to the other people in line who are now getting impatient with waiting. He feels a tap on his shoulder. 

He turns to see Jimin smiling cautiously at him. "I can handle the rest of the orders. You two need to talk." He says with finality, as if there is no room for argument. 

Taehyung sighs with a less than joyful nod. He opens the counter door for Yoongi to follow him out the back, promptly taking a cigarette out of his pocket before lighting it and putting it to his lips. The cancer stick tastes dull now, after having one too many after not seeing Yoongi for so long. Their argument really took a toll on his mental state, and something about it tells him that this isn't really healthy. 

"You smoke." It isn't a question, and Taehyung doesn't really know how to respond so he just shrugs as he exhales the toxins from his nose. 

"Yeah." 

"You shouldn't." 

"Is that why you came here? To berate my bad habits?" 

"Tae." Yoongi says briskly as if he were scolding a young child. Taehyung sighs but its then that Yoongi does the unthinkable. 

He holds out his hand. "Let me smoke one." He says. Taehyung immediately frowns before shaking his head. 

Just the thought of Yoongi's pretty, dainty lips around the tip of a cigarette is enough to make him queasy all over again.

So yeah, maybe he still has a  _huge_ thing for Yoongi because obviously, feelings that run that deep don't just disappear into thin air. 

However, Taehyung has a lot to deal with right now, and he doesn't think that their relationship can bear the brunt of such a heavy blow. 

"No, absolutely not." 

"Why not?" Yoongi asks with pouted lips and furrowed brows and  _wow_ does Taehyung want to kiss him.

"These things cause lung cancer." He almost snorts as he quotes Jimin, but it's true, and Yoongi shouldn't be tainted like that. He's too good for this shit. 

He's too good for Taehyung. 

"But you obviously don't care, so why should I?'" 

He's got him there.

" _Fuck,_ fine." Tae stubs out the cigarette with his boot before crossing his arms, meeting Yoongi's gaze with a steely one of his own.

"Why did you come here hyung." 

Yoongi takes in a shrill breath. "I just want to know what happened the other night. I want to know why you were drunk and... I want to know what's going on so we can fix this." Taehyung laughs bitterly.

"You  _actually_ want to fix this? Hyung please. There is nothing to fix." 

Taehyung looks up at the clouds, Yoongi desperately trying to find his eyes once more so that the other boy can truly  _see_ how he feels, you know, the eyes being the window to the soul and all that. 

"Taehyung  _of course_ I want to fix this, why else can't I stop thinking about you? Why else would I come here even after all of this?" Yoongi asks, demanding some kind of explanation that he knows Taehyung can't give. 

The barista bites the inside of his cheek. "I'm fine hyung." 

" _Stop lying to me._ You get angry at me for lying and then you turn around and do the same thing." Yoongi argues, his cheeks red with rage.

Taehyung scoffs. "Do  _not_ pin this on me.  _You_ are the one that lied." 

"And I apologized because I don't want things to end like _this_. If you want to break up then say so. If you want to forget about this whole thing then  _fine._ I'll find another shop to go to I don't care but I want the  _truth."_ Yoongi bites, his feline-like eyes now covered in a film of wetness. It makes Taehyung's poor heart break at the sight of the unfallen tears, but he has nothing else to say.

He has no fight left.

"It's funny how you want the truth when you couldn't even give it to me." He says gruffly, shaking his head in a somewhat façade of disappointment. Yoongi looks at him pointedly before clenching his jaw, the tears threatening to spill over. 

"Fine then Tae. If that's what you want, then fine. I'm done fighting." He says, voice quivering with defeat. 

Yoongi walks back to the door, everything surrounding Taehyung his being  _screaming_ at him for this to stop,  _urging_ him to fix this. 

His clothes are too tight, the air is too warm, and the alley he stands in is more condensed, more  _tight._

Taehyung can't let it end like this.

He can't make the same mistakes again.

" _Wait."_ He calls out, hoping that Yoongi is still somewhat in reach.

He is, turning around with dull, dead eyes before taking in a deep breath, waiting for Taehyung to speak again.

He does.

"I've never had something this good, okay? I was too young to really remember my dad, but what I  _do_ remember is that... he loved my mom,  _very much._ I've fucked up a lot of things, and for so long, being treated the way that I've always been treated... I never thought I could deserve someone so good. Hyung... I never thought I could deserve someone like  _you._ So... no... I didn't just run away because you lied... I ran away because...  _fuck hyung, I'm so fucking scared._ I'm-I'm scared that at the end of the day... I'm gonna fuck up so bad that you'll end up leaving me... just like everyone else does. And so... I thought I could beat you to it so that it would hurt me less but in reality... it only made me feel  _worse,_ knowing that I messed up a good thing on purpose, all because I was too fucking scared to just... I don't know, let it happen naturally..." 

Taehyung doesn't realize he's crying until his face feels all wet and warm, his hands trembling helplessly by his sides. He's never told anyone this. The mere thought of admitting to himself that everyone leaves him because of  _him_ is, well, terrifying. 

But right now, it doesn't seem so scary. 

Taehyung closes his eyes, his lashes threading together, knitted with his tears. It isn't until he feels a warm, supple hand against his cheek that he opens them, Yoongi guiding his face up so that their eyes can meet. 

Yoongi is crying too.

"Taehyung...  _Tae..._ I am so sorry that the people you love have left you. I am sorry that things have just been so shitty and so fucked up that you didn't even know who to turn to.. but let me tell you,  _I_ am not one of those people. I will  _never_ let you go... no matter the reason... okay? Tae you, you have to trust me... I know that I lied and I promise you, I'll never lie to you but, you have to be truthful with me too... because for this to work, I don't need you to be perfect. I don't even need you to be  _happy all the time_ I just... I just want you to be  _you,_ and nothing else, okay?" Yoongi cries, holding Taehyung's cheeks in the palms of his hands. 

Taehyung sniffles, leaning into Yoongi's touch before he wraps his arms around the smaller's waist, hugging him tight and burying his nose into the neck of Yoongi's sweater. The rapper smiles, kissing Taehyung's cheek and wrapping his arms around Tae's neck.

"Don't leave me hyung... I can't handle another person that I love leaving me..." 

 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

 

 

 

The air is muggy, stale even. The lights are low and drunken, sweaty bodies are bumping to the music pounding in the speakers above. 

Yoongi was never one for underground joints but, he can settle for anywhere with a certain Kim Taehyung. 

It's almost time for Cypher to go on and Taehyung?

Taehyung is thrilled. 

"You ready to blow them away kitten?" Taehyung asks, his arms tight around Yoongi's waist as they dance to the last act before the grand finale. Yoongi purses his lips, a finger to his chin as he looks up to the sky in thought. He has on a bandana, one of Taehyung's to be exact, and he looks as beautiful as ever, in a leather jacket with matching pants to boot. 

"Hmm... I don't know. I didn't have my coffee this morning so, I think I'm ready to pass out." Taehyung rolls his eyes as Yoongi begins to giggle. 

Yeah, Taehyung will  _never_ get used to that giggle. 

"Alright love birds, it's time to get set up hyung. We're on deck." Hoseok says in a hurry before him and Namjoon head to the backstage area. Namjoon gives Taehyung a quick hug, a feeling that the barista is not accustomed to but... not too opposed to either. 

Jeongguk and Jimin are squealing with joy, Seokjin stares on like the proud parent he is, and Taehyung? 

Taehyung can't take his eyes off of Yoongi.

"Break a leg kitten." Yoongi raises a brow.

"Did you just tell me to break my leg? Is that a threat?" 

" _That's what I said!"_

_"Kookie shut up!"_

Taehyung and Yoongi ignore their dumb ass friends, the barista pressing one last kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I love you." He says without thinking, fear striking his heart before suddenly, a fierce, bruising kiss is pressed to his lips. 

"I love you  _more."_ Yoongi says before bolting onto the stage. 

And... maybe it's the way Yoongi lights up the entire room when he raps or, maybe its the fearsome, dignified attention that he draws from the crowd with no remorse.

Maybe it's his unmistakable love for coffee.

 

But maybe,  _just maybe,_ Kim Taehyung is kinda, sorta in love. 

 

And for the first time in a long time.

 

Someone loves him back just as much and maybe even more.

 

And the  _I LOVE YOU_ in Yoongi's cup the next morning is his favorite yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi please and leave a comment if you feel so inclined? 
> 
> Also again, PLEASE give my friend @AJscribblin and my friend @CP87617395 some love, both of them are amazing and did pieces based on this fic that i truly  
> love. Thank you so much queens!  
> Here is the link to the art, please give them a follow and love!: [aj’s art♡](https://twitter.com/ajscribblin/status/1106977870847442944?s=12)  
> [cp’s art♡](https://twitter.com/cp87617395/status/1113189160922357761?s=21)  
> [twt♡](https://twitter.com/VANTAEGIELLA)  
> [tumblr♡](http://bangtanadriella.tumblr.com/)  
> [cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/BTSPrincess)


End file.
